Mal être
by fen
Summary: Duo et Trowa sont frères et entame encore une nouvelle vie. Comment va-t-elle se passer ? Pour le savoir lisez!
1. Sale vie

MAL ETRE : **TITRE**

Chapitre 01

Fèn : **AUTEUR**

Gundam Wing : **ANIME**

Yaoï, shonen aï : **GENRE**

: **DISCLAMER**

Là j'vai faire mumuse avec mes deux chouchous, alors s'il y a des remarques sur mes choix, je dis Prout. Nannnnnnnnnn ! On va arrêter les délires et mettre les choses au clair, suivez le guide…

  


  


  


  


****

SALE VIE

  


  


  


Voilà maintenant 5 ans qu'ils étaient réunis. Heureusement que ses grands-parents avaient accepté de les récupérer tous les deux.

Depuis que cette assistante sociale avait découvert leur lien de parenté, elle avait tout fait pour qu'ils puissent vivre ensemble comme cela devait être.

Mme Poe faisait tout son possible pour aider ces deux petits garçons à vivre une vie convenable. Elle avait ce petit garçon de 6 ans sous sa garde à la mort de sa mère, une de ses amies. Ce qui la frappa fut le testament d'Hélen, celle-ci expliquait la venue de son cher Duo après avoir rencontrer un dénommé Pascal Bloom. Un gentleman qui s'avéra n'être qu'un simple gigolo, lorsqu'il apprit que sa maîtresse était enceinte, il disparut aussi vite qu'il fut entrer dans sa vie.

TESTAMENT D'HELEN MAXWELL :

Ma chère Sally !

Je sais que je pourrais compter sur toi pour t'occuper de mon petit diable, mais n'en fait rien !

S'il te plaît, j'ai retrouvé son père et Duo a le droit de vivre auprès de lui. Mais ce que j'ai découvert devrait t'intéresser, en tant qu'assistante sociale, le jeune Trowa Barton que tu essaie de placer se trouve avoir le même père que mon fils.

Je t'en prie, rassemble ses deux frères, donne leur une chance de vivre en famille.

Je suis sûre que tu ne va pas apprécier le récit du détective que j'ai engager, alors pour une fois écoute ce que je te demande et fait ce que je veux !

Voilà mes seules volontés, mis à part que tout ce que je possède revient à mon petit diable de fils.

Adieu à tous et ne pleure pas mon bébé, la vie continue surtout pour toi !

Quand Sally eue lu les dernières volontés de sa meilleure amie, elle décida que, le temps que la procédure judiciaire engagée pour placer les deux garçons à la garde de leur père, les deux petits iront vivre auprès des grands-parents de Trowa.

Duo venait de perdre sa mère dans l'incendie d'un foyer d'accueil pour sans-abri. Le petit garçon, âgé seulement de 6 ans, avait l'air déconnecté du monde. Quand elle fit se rencontrer les deux enfants, Trowa, âgé de 8 ans, ne l'avait pas accepté et l'avait traité de fille manquée. Trowa disait que les garçons ne devaient pas avoir les cheveux longs et surtout pas avec une tresse.

Trowa : "Les tresses c'est pour les filles ! J'veux pas d'une fille comme famille !"

Sally ne fit pas attention aux paroles du brun et, elle les confia aux vieux couples. Ils vivaient dans la campagne, ils avaient une ferme convenable pour accueillir deux enfants. C'est ainsi que la vie de ses deux garçons fut liée à jamais.

Pendant plusieurs années Duo resta enfermé dans un mutisme profond. Il n'adressait jamais la parole à ces inconnus, même si mamy Barton faisait beaucoup d'effort pour rester patiente envers ce 'petit bout', comme elle l'appelait.

Un jour où il fit une fugue se fut Trowa qui le retrouva, blessé, dans une crevasse. Son aîné le récupéra et le ramena chez lui. Ce qui frappa le plus jeune, ce fut l'étreinte que sa mamy lui avait donnée.

Mme Barton : "Ne refait jamais ça mon petit bout ! J'ai eu tellement peur ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ? Tu ne te plaît pas ici ? Triton appelle le médecin…"

Elle lui parla trop pour qu'il suive le fil des paroles de la vieille femme, mais la voir pleurer lui fit comprendre qu'ils l'avaient complètement adopté.

Ce jour là, il redevint le petit diable que sa maman aimait tant.

8 ans passèrent sans que le moindre problème vint troubler leurs vies.

Ils restèrent chez leurs grands-parents tout ce temps, mais, le jour où Sally Poe revint les voir ce fut pour leur annoncer que leur père avait eu la garde de ses deux fils.

Trowa et Duo furent obligés d'aller vivre avec leur père. Dès l'instant où ils s'étaient installés chez cet homme, Sally sut qu'il y aurait des ennuis avec ces deux là, surtout Trowa.

Il avait à présent 16 ans et il ne supportait pas de devoir vivre avec ce lâche, cet enf****.

Il n'avait pas osé manquer de respect pour le travail de Mme Poe et il ne voulait pas laisser son petit frère tout seul.

Oui, son petit frère, il l'était, il le protégeait. Ce natté maintenant âgé de 14 ans, montrant un grand attrait pour le sport, avait réussit à ouvrir son coeur.

Au bout d'un an, Trowa était devenu un vrai délinquant, connu des services de police de toutes les villes où ils étaient passés. En effet, leur père voyageait beaucoup pour son 'travail'.

Ces déménagements perpétuels les avaient déstabilisés, surtout le cadet. Duo était habitué à vivre dans un lieu fixe, mais là il ne pouvait pas se faire d'amis, s'inscrire dans un club de basket et continuer ses études en sport-étude.

Le châtain avait toujours été un peu doux, il n'aimait pas trop se battre même si son grand frère essayait de lui apprendre à se défendre.

Il était dans une école publique de très mauvaise réputation.

Il y avait énormément de problèmes avec les élèves et les prof étaient loin d'être de bon modèle pour les jeunes.

Duo avait des problèmes en français, étant américain, il avait du mal à s'habituer à cette langue compliquée.

Pascal Bloom avait été convoqué au bureau du professeur de français pour parler des difficultés de son fils cadet.

Le professeur Merquise était un jeune prof, grand blond aux yeux bleus. Toutes les collégiennes lui tournait autour, il ne se privait pas d'ailleurs de leur enseigner une matière non étudier en cours, enfin pas en pratique.

C'est pour cela que Trowa ne s'était pas douté qu'il retrouverait un frère de nouveau muet et peureux.

C'est à cause de ce type qu'il s'était retrouvé en maison de redressement pour 2 ans. Il fut un peu soulagé quand il vu le natté le rejoindre une semaine après son transfert.

Cette 'incarcération' ne fut pas de tout repos et il en ressortir plus fort et plus combattant.

Duo avait été obligé d'apprendre à se défendre pour ne pas que son grand frère ne soit forcé de le protéger.

Ils partirent de l'établissement au moment des vacances scolaires d'été. Leur père les avait inscrits en internat dans un lycée banal à Lunel, dans le sud du pays.

Pour leurs vacances, ils allèrent chez leurs grands-parents. Ils eurent droit à un sermon de mamy et une punition de papy.

Ils étaient heureux avec eux, il n'y eut aucune bagarre, aucun vol, rien, ils étaient sereins et obéissaient au couple.

Mais, Trowa appréhendait la rentrée scolaire, un nouveau lycée dans une ville connue pour les débordements des jeunes. _Une ville de délinquants, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit de nous envoyer là-bas ! _ Le brun ruminait sa prochaine vie sans savoir à quoi s'attendre.

Mamy : "Qu'y a t il mon grand ?" Elle arrêta d'éplucher les haricots pour entamer une conversation sérieuse avec son petit-fils.

Trowa : "Pourquoi il nous envoie dans cette école ? C'est la pire de toute dans la région !" Il la regarda fixement en attendant la réponse.

Mamy : "Il faut que tu saches que ce n'est pas évident de trouver une école pour des délinquants. De plus n'oublies pas que tu vas avoir 18 ans cette année, alors imagine si tu as des problèmes, tu seras juger en adulte."

Trowa : "Il veut me voir commettre des délits, c'est ça ?" Il n'y eut pas de réponse. "Mamy répond moi, s'il te plaît !"

Mamy : "Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il ne voulait que Duo lors du procès pour la garde. Toi majeur et en prison, le petit bout ne pourrait pas te suivre et se mettre sous ta protection."

Trowa : "Alors je fait cette promesse devant toi. Tant que Duo ne sera pas majeur je resterai avec lui, je ne commettrai aucun délit pour le garder et le protéger de ce faux père !"

Trowa se leva et alla rejoindre son petit frère et ses anciens amis qui étaient venus lui rendre visite. Il le vit radieux, riant et surtout heureux. Voilà ce qui lui manquait le plus, c'était se petit frère excité, rieur, blagueur et surtout serein.

Il aurait voulu rester ici toute sa vie malheureusement leur 'père' n'en avait pas décider ainsi.

Demain ils devraient prendre le train pour s'installer dans ce lycée. _Pourvu qu'on me laisse tranquille !_

La rentrée scolaire Lunel :

Les deux garçons avaient la chance d'être dans la même chambre, surtout après que Trowa ait discuter avec un surveillant pour lui dire que son frère avait du mal à rester en place. Donc s'il ne voulait pas passer des nuits à essayer de le clouer au lit, il devrait les mettre dans la même chambre.

La journée se passa tranquillement, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas se faire remarquer et surtout éviter les ennuis.

Duo était en première économique, il avait réussi à sauter une classe grâce à ses notes et surtout son acuité en sports collectifs.

Trowa, lui, était en terminal scientifique, même s'il était un perturbateur, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être intelligent.

Au début, le grand brun ne faisait qu'observer et analyser les élèves ainsi que les profs. C'est ainsi qu'il sut qu'entre son lycée et celui d'à côté il y avait une très grande rivalité et surtout une guerre entre certains élèves. _Des gangs, j'avais besoins de ça !_

Il avait remarqué qu'il n'y avait qu'un gymnase pour les deux établissements. Ils auraient les cours de sport en commun. Le directeur avait dit, lors de son discours de bienvenue, que les deux lycées n'avaient pas suffisamment de professeurs d'éducation physique et qu'il ne tolérerait pas de rivalité entre élève cette année.

//3

Trowa était en math et écoutait le cours, un peu rasoir et ennuyeux. _Demain Duo aura son premier cours de sport. J'espère que tout se passera bien._

Il en avait déjà marre, ce cours il l'avait vu l'an passé. Il se fit remarquer par son prof, un petit homme, brun les cheveux mal coiffés et avec une pénible manie d'envoyer les filles au tableau pour faire les exercices.

Il l'avait tout de suite catalogué dans la catégorie 'hétéro-obsédé'. Par contre son prof de philosophie, qu'il eut précédemment, lui semblait s'intéresser beaucoup aux hommes. Dès son arrivée dans la classe, il était venu lui parler seul à seul et son comportement ainsi que ses yeux montrait bien qu'il le sondait. La plupart de ses camarades mec se plaçaient au fond loin de se prof. Tous avaient l'air de se méfier de lui. Trowa s'était mis au milieu contre la fenêtre, il fut tout de suite entouré par une horde de filles. Ce fait lui fit comprendre que les filles empêcheront le prof de trop l'approcher. A la fin du cours, il avait alpagué celle qui s'était placée à côté de lui, il lui avait demander si le prof avait la tendance de forcer les élèves. Elle avait eu l'air surpris, elle sut que ce nouvel élève était loin d'être stupide et qu'il avait comprit pourquoi tous ses camarades avaient un comportement étrange dans ce cours.

Son prof de math le sortit de ses pensées en lui demandant où était son exercice, celui-ci lui montra sa feuille et le petit bonhomme repartit dans les rang pour voir le travail des autres élèves.

//2

Duo avait dans la journée des cours qu'il détestait, français, histoire-géo, biologie. Heureusement qu'il y avait anglais pour le mettre d'à plomb.

Il finirait plutôt que Trowa cet après-midi. _J'irai faire un tour à la salle de sport après._ Il participa à tous ses cours avec son entrain habituel. Depuis qu'il était arrivé au lycée il s'était fait beaucoup d'amis. Même si son frère lui avait conseillé d'avoir peu d'amis pour éviter les mauvaises fréquentations, lui, n'avait pu s'en empêcher.

Et, pis comme il disait "maintenant je sais me défendre !". Il avait dit cette phrase quelques mois après son arrivée à la maison de redressement.

La journée passa rapidement. Une fois son cours de biologie terminé, il fila directement au gymnase.

Il y avait un entraînement d'une classe de sport-étude d'aïkido. Il entra et s'installa dans les estrades. Il regarda le cours avec une envie farouche d'aller les rejoindre.

? : "Eh toi ! Qu'est-ce tu fais là ?" Un garçon de première venait de s'approcher dangereusement de lui.

Duo : "Euh…Désolé je ne voulais pas déranger mais je voulais juste voir le gymnase." Dit-il doucement pour montrer qu'il ne cherchait pas les ennuis.

? : "T'es nouveau ici toi ! J'aime pas qu'on me regarde m'entraîner ! Dégage !" Il se fit menaçant en approchant du natté.

Duo : "Je suis désolé. Je m'en vais." Il se leva et se dirigea vers les portes quand l'entraîneur l'interpella.

Entraîneur : "Tu ne serais pas le nouvel inscrit en sport-étude basket-ball ?"

Duo : "Euh!!! Oui, Duo Maxwell, bonjour monsieur !" Il fit un grand sourire tout en se montrant respectueux du professeur.

Entraîneur : "Si tu veux tu peux rester regarder l'entraînement. Je suis Mr Khushrénada, je crois que l'on va se revoir, c'est moi qui m'occupe des sport-étude dans les deux lycées !"

Duo : "Oh ! Alors en sport-étude, on est aussi avec les élèves de l'autre lycée. Mais on va être beaucoup !?!"

Khushrénada : "Non, en basket vous devez être juste 10. Donc , ce n'est pas la peine de paniquer Duo." Il lui fit un sourire et retourna s'occuper de sa classe.

L'élève de tout à l'heure le regardait de la tête au pied.

Duo : "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as entendu le prof je peux rester regarder !" Le ton mordant qu'il utilisa fit sourire le chinois.

Wufei : "Moi c'est Wufei, souviens t'en !" Il partit en lui lançant un regard bovin et un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

__

Oups j'aurai du me la fermé ! Je vais me faire engueuler par Tro ! C'est mal partit !

Duo se sentit mal face au regard continu de ce chinois. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des regards noirs. Quand celui-ci se prit un coup alors qu'il le regardait, le natté se mit à rire.

A l'attitude du chinois qui se releva brusquement et se dirigea rapidement vers lui, Duo fuit en courant le gymnase et rentra le plus vite possible au dortoir.

Il était 18 heures, Trowa venait de rentrer dans la chambre. Il trouva son cadet affaler sur son lit, à plat ventre, lisant son cours de français avec le bout de sa natte dans une main.

Trowa : "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Duo : "Je crois que je viens de me faire un ennemi dans le lycée d'en face."

Trowa s'approcha du lit et lui releva le visage : "Où ? Quand et comment ?"

Duo baissa le yeux : "Au gymnase, cette après-midi après les cours, mais j'y suis pour rien c'est lui qui m'a cherché et j'ai pas répliqué ! Il m'a prit en grippe, et je sais pas pourquoi !"

Trowa : "Ok, ça va. Si tu veux j'irai lui parler, tu n'a qu'à me dire comment il est !"

Duo se releva brutalement faisant reculer son vis à vis : "Non, surtout pas je veux pas qu'on me prenne pour un lâche ! S'il te vois me protéger ils s'en prendront de plus belle sur moi et je veux pas que ça recommence !"

Trowa prit son petit frère dans ses bras : "Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas ! D'accord, je n'interviendrai pas. Mais jure moi que si ça devient trop dur ou trop humiliant, tu me préviendra. Je ne veux pas qu'on te touche, pas encore !"

A suivre

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee !


	2. Rencontre fortuite

MAL ETRE : TITRE

Chapitre 02

Fèn : AUTEUR

Gundam Wing: ANIME

Yaoï, shonen aï: GENRE

: DISCLAMER

Là j'vai faire mumuse avec mes deux chouchous, alors s'il y a des remarques sur mes choix, je dis Prout. Nannnnnnnnnn ! On va arrêter les délires et mettre les choses au clair, suivez le guide…

Cora : Valà le chapitre 2 merci pour la correction !!!!!  


  


Luna : Tu l'as demandé, tu l'as ! Au plaisir d'avoir ton avis sur la suite !!  


  


Kaoro : Merci et attention à tes oreilles parce qu'il n'ont pas finis de causer !!!!!!!!!!!  


  


Mikara : Merci de l'encouragement et la voici la voilà !!!  


  


Dana-chan : Alors tes attentes sont-elles comblées avec ce chapitre ? Le moral est remonter au moins ?  


  


Poucycatt : Hello et thanks, valà un piti cado !!!!!!!!!  


  
****

RENCONTRE FORTUITE

Le lendemain, Trowa commençait par un cours de sport. Lorsqu'il y alla, il fit la connaissance de Heero, un étudiant du lycée d'à côté. Au début tout allait bien, il firent des matches de rugby, mais, lorsque les joueurs adverses se mirent à jouer plus le contact, Tro et Heero ne se firent pas priez pour entrer dans leur jeu. Une dent qui tombe, des coups de points dans le ventre, des arcades sourcilières coupées et un peu de sang sur les maillots.

Le professeur Khushrénada fut surpris de la tournure du cours, plus de 6 élèves à l'infirmerie et deux à l'hôpital pour se faire recoudre.

Toute la classe fut collée, pendant une semaine. Le directeur les avertit qu'au prochain cours de sport, ils seront tous renvoyés trois jours.

Lui qui voulait passer inaperçu, c'était raté !

S'il voulait rester avec Duo, il devait se tenir à carreau. Faire des vagues maintenant, le mènerait tout droit en prison.

Il avait passé une journée sous les applaudissements de ses camarades et il eu plusieurs propositions pour entrer dans des groupes et même des petits gangs.

A la pause déjeuner, il alla rejoindre le natté au self.

- Duo : "Alors ! Bonne matinée !" Fit le châtain en voyant son aîné arrivé.  


- Trowa : "Tu parles ! J'vient d'avoir un avertissement !" Il s'asseyait assez lourdement sur sa chaise.  


- Duo : "Que s'est-il passé ?" Il posa ses couverts en attendant la réponse.  


- Trowa : "Tu as rencontré un adversaire et moi je viens de trouver un allié qui se bât aussi bien que nous. En sport, y en a qui ont essayé de jouer les gros bras, le seul hic c'est que je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour un…"  


- Duo : "Punching ball ! Me dit pas que t'as déjà tabasser quelqu'un ?"  


- Trowa : "Ouais, mais c'était équipe contre équipe. Ca s'est fini en baston générale !"  


- Duo : "Hum ! J'imagine, la prochaine, c'est tout le monde virer !"  


- Trowa : "Trois jours au début et si ça recommence encore c'est renvois définitif !"  


- Duo : "Alors voilà pourquoi tu es devenu si populaire !" Il lui fit un sourire carnassier.  


- Trowa : "Le pire c'est que la plus part des petits délinquants veulent faire de moi l'un des leurs !"  


- Raaaaaaaaaaaa !!! L'angoisse ! T'as pas l'intention d'intégrer l'un de ces groupes de gamins qui se prennent pour des durs ?"  


- Trowa : "Tu m'as regardé ! Je suis peut-être connu pour être un délinquants mais je vaut mieux que ces mioches !" Il commença à manger.  


- Duo : "Et ce Heero ! Il est du genre ?"  


- Trowa : "Difficile à cerner. J'en saurai plus ce soir il me demande de le rejoindre, si tu veux tu peux venir. Je lui ai un peu parler de toi !"  


- Duo : "Très tentant mais je croyais qu'on ne devait pas se faire remarquer !?!  


- Trowa : "De se faire remarquer est une chose, se faire prendre en est une autre !"  


- Duo : "Et bien le revoilà le Tro qui a fait la terreur des flic de cette foutue maison !"  


- Trowa : "hn…"  


Il finirent de manger tranquillement afin de pouvoir terminer leur journée de cours sans ce faire plus remarquer.

Tout ce passa bien si on objectait le fait que Trowa était maintenant considéré comme un dieu vivant du lycée. Il fut constamment suivit par des petits gangs sans aucune importance pour lui.

En fin d'après-midi, il sema ces nouveaux fans et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'établissement.

Dehors Heero l'attendait, adosser au mur, les bras croisés sur le torse et la tête baisser. On aurait pu le croire vulnérable mais il n'en fut rien puisque dès que le grand brun eut passé le portail.

- Heero : "T'en a mit du temps !" Dit-il cynique.  


- Trowa : "Vas au diable ! Ch'ui pas ton larbin OK !?!" Fit-il d'une voix qui aurait fait frissonner n'importe qui.  


- Heero : "Tu étais moins bavard ce matin." Il gardait sur son visage ce micro sourire.  


- Trowa : "Disons que maintenant que je suis hors de cette école je me permet plus de chose ! Il lui rendit son sourire moqueur.  


Heero commença à avancer quand Trowa le retint d'une voix ferme.

- Trowa : "Il manque quelqu'un ! Alors on attend ! Il ne devrait plus tarder."  


- Heero : "Qui est-ce ?"  


- Trowa : "Mon frère qui n'est autre que mon bras droit ! Ca te pose un problème  


Ils attendirent une petite demi-heure avant que Duo n'arrive. Une fois les présentations faites ils suivirent le japonais à travers les rues de la ville.

Ils finirent par arriver dans une cité. Là bas beaucoup de jeunes étaient dehors. Le parking de la cité était monopolisé par un ou plusieurs gangs.

- Duo : "Qui sont-ils ?"  


- Heero : "Ce sont des amis, pourquoi, tu as peur ?" Il se retourna vers le natté avec un regard malicieux.  


- Duo : "Non, il m'en faut plus pour me mettre les boules. Je voulais juste savoir si on allait se retrouver dans une bagarre entre deux clans.  


- Heero : "Ton frère parle beaucoup trop et surtout pour ne rien dire !" Il se retourna et continua d'avancer vers les H.L.M.  


- Trowa : "Ca nous est déjà arrivé ! Alors évite de juger trop ceux que tu ne connais pas !"  


- Duo : "J'ai l'impression qu'on a plus d'expérience que ces minus !" Il fit un sourie carnassier en direction de leur hôte.  


- Trowa : "Reste méfiant. On ne sais jamais d'accord !"  


- Duo : "OK boss !"  


Sur cette dernière réflexion le français lança un regard las à son cadet.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on le considère comme un chef. Même s'il était autrefois le conseil d'un chef de bande.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un immeuble où les attendait Quatre un camarade de Duo.

- Duo : "Yo Quatre ! Qu'est-ce tu fiche ici ?"  


- Quatre : "Je ne savait pas que tu devais venir, va falloir que je le prévienne maintenant ! Merci Heero il va encore se mettre en boule parce que tu ne m'a pas transmis le message pour lequel ils seraient deux !"  


- Heero : "Je l'ai su avant de partir ! Il m'a pris au dépourvu !" Fit-il en montrant Trowa de la tête.  


- Trowa : "Si ça pose un problème on se tire et l'affaire est clause." Sérieux et une pointe de moquerie le français se retourna et fit signe à son frère qu'ils partaient.  


- ?? : "Attendez ! Quatre fait les monter." La voix était dure et impartiale.  


- Quatre : "Suivez moi si vous le désirez !"  


Trowa attrapa le bras du natté et le mena à la suite du petit blond. Il montèrent quelques étages et arrivèrent dans un appartement correctement entretenu.

Ils y pénétrèrent tous et Heero ferma la porte derrière eux.

Duo faillit s'étrangler en voyant celui qui se trouvait face à eux.

- Duo : "Wu…Wufei ! Mais qu'est-c…!"  


- Trowa :"Alors c'est toi le chinois mal emboucher ?"  


- Wufei : "Hm ! Je n'aime pas trop t'as description. Apparemment Cet espèce de baka a du te dire que j'était en tortionnaire !" Il fixa Duo d'un regard noir, plus noir que ces propres yeux (si c'est possible !).  


- Trowa : "Je ne suis pas venu pour me faire insulter ! Viens Duo on se casse, les mômes je commence à en avoir marre !"  


Duo suivit son aîné qui sortait de la pièce quand le chinois lui attrapa le poignet. Pris par surprise le natté se dégagea violemment et fila un coup de genoux dans le ventre du petit chef.

Trowa se retourna et éclata de rire.

- Trowa : "C'est peut-être un idiot pour toi, mais pour tout ceux qui le connaisse c'est une personne à éviter par tout les moyens ! C'est toi l'abruti, tu l'a juger sur ce qu'il semble être et non sur ce qu'il être vraiment."  


- Duo : "Laisse Tro c'est pas grave ! Allons-y !"  


- Wufei : "Je vois que vous n'êtes pas des débutants. Restez au moins pour que je vous dise le pourquoi de votre venu ici !"  


Duo et Trowa se retournèrent simultanément et jetèrent des regards d'incompréhension et de total désintéressement.

Duo se dirigea quand même vers le couloir suivit par Trowa qui ne quittait pas des yeux les trois jeunes toujours dans l'appartement.

- Wufei cria : " Au moins réfléchissez !" Il murmura ensuite " Je ne vous lâcherait pas comme ça !"  


- Heero : "Ils vont être dur à convaincre."  


- Quatre : "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Wufei ?"  


- Wufei : "Vous ne les lâchez pas d'une semelle je veux tout savoir d'eux. Quand à moi, le natté à l'air d'être un peu sur les nerfs. J'ai du lui faire une sacré impression ! Je vais m'occuper de lui Quatre essaye d'amadouer le plus grand, personne ne te résiste !"  


- Quatre : "D'accord ! Je vais rentrer maintenant à demain les gars !"  


Les deux autres regardèrent le petit blond sortir en courant presser comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses.

- Heero : "Pourquoi Quatre ? J'ai eu le premier contact avec Trowa, c'est à moi que cette tâche incombait !"  


- Wufei : "Et tu crois qu'avec ce qui vient de ce passer il va te faire confiance ? Sois réaliste, il va t'éviter maintenant ! Et puis ce ne serait pas la pipelette que tu voudrais suivre ?"  


- Heero : "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je…"  


- Wufei : "C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal ! On verra bien comment ça va finir ! Alors content d'être encore mon rival ?"  


- Heero : "Un peu de compétition ne fait pas de mal. C'est au premier qui l'attrapera !"  


- Wufei : "Vendu !"  


Ils se serrèrent la main, la chasse était ouverte. Rivaux depuis toujours, ces deux chefs de gangs avaient passer un pacte pour ne pas à avoir à se battre les uns contre les autres.

Maintenant la bande d'Heero avait été complètement absorbée par celle de Wufei et aujourd'hui le japonais était le bras droit du chinois.

Ils se quittèrent enfin pour que chacun retourne chez soit.

Les deux nouveaux rentrèrent aux dortoirs sans se faire remarquer tel des ombres épousant chaque obstacle.

Une fois dans leur chambre :

- Trowa : "Comment as-tu fait pour avoir peur de ce type ?" Il s'affala sur son lit.  


- Duo : "Il m'a laisser faire ce soir. Il aurait pu très bien se défendre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut !" Il s'installa sur le lit du brun.  


- Trowa : "J'ai surtout l'impression qu'il ne vont pas lâcher le morceau ! Il va falloir être prudent à l'intérieur du lycée. Duo s'il y en a un qui te cherche des noises arrange toi pour te battre en dehors de l'école."  


- Duo : "Tu le sens aussi mal que ça ? Au fait, tu sais ce que veut faire papa ces derniers temps ?"  


- Trowa : "Alors, oui je le sens mal et pour ce qui est de papa je ne crois pas que se soit raisonnable de te le dire."  


- Duo : "Pourquoi ? Il a encore prévu un coup ? C'est ça !" Il s'assit sur le brun et commença le traitement qu'il réservait à chaque fois à son frère quand celui-ci refusait de lui répondre.  


- Trowa se débattait : "Arrêtes de jouer les gamins. J'ai promis à Mamy de ne rien te dire !"  


- Duo stoppa les chatouilles : "Elle est au courant ! Alors ça doit pas être beau !"  


- Trowa : "Dans le mille Emile ! Allez ! Vas te coucher !"  


Il flanqua le natté par terre et se retourna pour s'endormir aussi sec. Le second se bouina dans son lit en maudissant ce sale chinois. Il s'endormit avec ce visage sévère mais étrangement mystérieux.

A suivre

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee !


	3. Compétition

Mal être 3   
  
  
  


MAL ETRE : TITRE

  
  


Chapitre 03

  
  


Fèn : AUTEUR

  
  


Gundam Wing : ANIME

  
  


Yaoï, shonen aï et complètement OOC : GENRE

  
  


3*K*3, 1 et 5 veulent 2, le reste pour plus tard : COUPLE

  
  


: DISCLAMER

  


Là j'vai faire mumuse avec mes deux chouchous, alors s'il y a des remarques sur mes choix, je dis Prout. Nannnnnnnnnn ! On va arrêter les délires et mettre les choses au clair, suivez le guide

  
  
  


Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Cora : Toujours merci pour tes corrections et thanks pour tes encouragements ! Ca, ça fait toujours plaisir !!!!!!!!  
  
Kaoro : Et ouais Duo est une vrai bombe et ceux qui me diront le contraire se feront beaucoup d'ennemis, NON ???????????????? Sinon, valà enfin la suite, j'ai eu quelque pb d'inspiration donc Zen, d'ac ?  
  
Mikara : Et bin au moins ça plait !!!!!!!!!!! wouaaaaaaaaaa continuez ça me pousse un peu à écrire plus !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luna : Une chose à dire : Krakage sur toute la ligne ! Vas voir et tu sauras!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Poucycatt : On demande, on a !!!!!!!!!!! J'espère que ça t'ira !?!?  
  
Lorelei : Merci c'est sympa !!!!!!! Ne frappez pas d'accord, je suis un peu à la bourre !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dana-chan : Toujours au rendez-vous ????? Thanks et continu de me dire ce que tu en penses même si t'as besoins de temps !!!!!!!!  
  
  
  


COMPETITION

  
  
  
  
  


Heero se leva en avance ce matin là. Il fallait qu'il voie ce natté avant que Wufei ne décide de lui mettre la main dessus.  
  
Habitant proche des lycées, il courut vite pour coiffer son chef au poteau. Il savait que le chinois pouvait être dur à battre quand il s'agissait d'amant. Il avait souvent " volé " les conquêtes du japonais.  
  
_Il est si énervant quand il fait ça ! Pourquoi aurait-il tout et moi juste ses restes ? Duo sera à moi et à moi seul !_  
  
Malheureusement pour lui il arriva trop tard Wufei était déjà là.  
  


- Heero : " Salut Wu, 'lut Trowa ça va ? "  
  
- Wufei scrutant l'entrée du dortoir : " Hm "  
  
- Trowa : " 'Lut Heero ! Laisse tomber le chin'toc mon frère commence pas avant 11 heures ce matin ! "  
  
- Wufei : " Mon nom est Wufei ou chef mais sûrement pas. "  
  
- Heero : " Et bien Wu, t'aurais pas des problèmes avec les nouveaux ? "  
  
- Wufei : " La ferme ! Au fait que fais-tu ici de si bonne heure ? " Il s'attendait à ce que le japonais ne sache quoi dire mais  
  
- Heero : " Je voulais voir Trowa pour lui demander d'entrer dans notre bande. Je t'ai vu hésiter hier, alors ne dit pas que tu n'es pas tenté ! "  
  
- Trowa : " Je ne suis pas seul, et puis j'ai fais une promesse. Non, je ne peux pas me permettre de vous rejoindre. "  
  
- Wufei : " Pas vu pas prit. Personne ne saura ce que tu fais. Si tu nous rejoins, nous te couvrirons et tu n'iras pas en prison. Et puis, si jamais tu es mis en taule, on veillera sur ton petit frère ! "  
  
- Trowa : " Belle parole ! Mais je ne ferais rien. Vu comment tu reluque mon frère, tu crois peut-être pouvoir te le faire si je finis derrière les barreaux ! ? "  
  
- Wufei : " Non. Et, tu me prends pour un salop ? Il est vrai que je n'ai pas une belle réputation mais j'aime que mes amants soient consentants et non désespérés ! "  
  
- Heero : " N'empêche que tu es près à tout pour avoir ce que tu veux ! "

  
  


Le chinois lança un regard noir à son bras droit, qui lui, lui fit un micro sourire tellement rare chez ce japonais.  
  
Il est vraiment près à tout celui-là ! Hm la lutte va être rude !  
  
Duo sortit rapidement du dortoir, débraillé, tout habillé de noir. Un jean moulant et une chemise ouverte.  
  


- Duo haletant : " Tro Karl arrive ! Il vient d'appeler, il veut nous voir tout de suite ! "  
  
- Trowa : " Quoi ? Karl ? Mais qu'est-ce "

  
  


Un coup de klaxon, et les quatre garçons se retournèrent pour voir une corvette bleue s'arrêtée devant eux.

  
  


- Karl : " Salut les mômes ! Trowa ! Comment vas-tu ? "  
  
- Trowa : " Salut Karl ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? "  
  
- Karl : " Monte. Il faut qu'on parle. "

  
  


Malgré le regard shinigami comme il l'appelait lui-même, Duo ne cessa de dévisager l'homme. Il attrapa son frère par la manche, mais celui-ci l'ignora et monta dans la voiture. Une fois la portière fermé, la voiture démarra et partit.

  
  


- Heero : " Mais c'est qui ce mec ? "  
  
- Duo sifflant de rage : " Un flic. "  
  
- Les deux autres le regarda, Wufei : " Un flic ? Je ne sais pas si je dois vous faire confiance ou non ? ! "  
  
- Duo : " C'était un des flics qui ont arrêté Trowa. Depuis, il ne le lâche plus. "  
  
- Heero : " Il veut peut-être faire de Tro un indique ! "  
  
- Duo cria en prenant le japonais par le col : " Jamais tu m'entends. Jamais Trowa ne jouera les indiques ! "  
  
- Wufei posa une main sur son épaule : " Calme-toi ! Je suis sûre que ton frère n'est pas assez stupide pour faire ça. "  
  
- Duo se retourna et dédia un " faux " sourire au chinois : " Je vais retourner au dortoir pour finir de m'habiller. "

  
  


Wufei et Heero le regardèrent, le dévorèrent le temps qu'il ne rentre dans le bâtiment.

  
  


- Wufei : " Tu ne devrais pas jouer à ce jeu là avec moi ! "  
  
- Heero : " Disons que je te prends comme modèle. "  
  
- Wufei : " Hm Alors comment vas-tu faire pour que les deux acceptent de faire partis des nôtres ? "  
  
- Heero : " Et bien d'abord je vais me renseigner sur ce Karl. Si j'avais son nom de famille ça irait mieux ! "  
  
- Wufei : " Bonne idée je ne veux aucune surprise quant à ce type ! Je vais en parler à Quatre pour qu'il amène le sujet afin d'en savoir plus sur ces deux là. "  
  
- Heero : " HmmmN'en profite pas pour mettre Quatre dans ton camp. Ce sera drague sans aide, compris ? "  
  
- Wufei : " Je vais être beau joueur et mettre cette règle en exécution. Ca te va ? Bon maintenant vas me chercher ces infos sur ce flic ! "

  
  


Heero partît en bougonnant, râlant sur le fait que le chinois n'avait plus rien à faire ici.  
  
Wufei, lui, était plus heureux que jamais. Il se dirigea droit vers les dortoirs et y entra. Comme la plupart des surveillants connaissaient la réputation du jeune asiatique, ils ne s'opposèrent pas à sa visite.  
  
Il demanda où se trouvait la chambre de Duo et s'y dirigea aussitôt. Il y entra sans frapper.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Trowa et Karl roulaient depuis une bonne demi-heure à travers toute la ville.

  
  


- Trowa : " Où m'emmènes-tu ? "  
  
- Karl : " Nul part. Tu as un endroit précis qui te ferait plaisir ? "  
  
- Trowa : " Que me veux-tu ? "  
  
- Karl : " Te voir. Ca te pose un problème ? "  
  
- Trowa : " Cesses de tourner autour du pot et dis moi ce que tu veux. "  
  
- Karl : " Je te l'ai dis ! Je voulais juste te voir. "  
  
- Trowa : " Arrêtes-toi ! "

  
  


Karl stoppa la voiture dans un parking privé et regarda le brun sortir et s'asseoir sur le capot. Celui-ci sortît à son tour et se plaça devant le garçon.

  
  


- Karl : " Qu'est-ce que tu as ? "  
  
- Trowa : " Ce n'est pas vraiment pour moi que tu es là. Et, ne me mens pas s'il te plaît ! "  
  
- Karl : " Nous avons appris que ton père mijotait quelque chose. Je ne veux pas que tu y sois mêlé. Tu risque gros cette fois-ci. Ne joues pas au con et restes à l'écart de ton père ! Ca vaux aussi pour le petit, d'accord ? ! "  
  
- Trowa : " Pas la peine de me le rappeler ! Tu t'attends peut-être à ce que je te dise tout de ce que mon paternel complote ? "  
  
- Karl : " Non. Je sais parfaitement que tu ne me diras rien. "

  
  


L'homme s'avança du français et le rapprocha en le prenant par la taille. Trowa enlaça son cou et enfouit son visage dans la chevelure en bataille de son vis-à-vis.  
  
Ils restèrent enlacés pendant de longues minutes puis Trowa se redressa et embrassa son aîné. Un baisé passionné, interminable où les deux hommes en profitèrent pour se coller de plus en plus.  
  
Trowa passa ses jambes autours de la taille du châtain, il se releva pour que leurs deux bassins se touchent, se frôlent, se frottent. Karl repoussa un peu le jeune homme.

  
  


- Karl : " Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! Viens, je t'amène à mon appartement. "  
  
- Trowa " Mais ;Et, les ;cours ? " dit-il en entrecoupant ses paroles de chastes baisés.  
  
- Karl : " T'inquiètes pas, je trouverais bien une excuse à donner à ton directeur. Viens ! "

  
  


Ils remontèrent dans l'auto et partirent en direction de l'appartement de Karl.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Wufei était entré dans la chambre du natté. Celui-ci avait la tête dans la penderie et cherchait un vêtement quelconque à mettre en dessous de sa chemise qui était bien plus transparente qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

  
  


- Wufei : " Tu peux la mettre sans rien en dessous. "

  
  


Duo se retourna vivement en faisant voler sa chemise maintenant ouverte complètement.

  
  


- Duo : " Comment t'es rentré ici toi ? " Méfiant et se mettant à l'écart, il attendit que le chinois lui réponde.  
  
- Wufei : " J'ai une bonne réputation. Elle me sert beaucoup dans ce lycée. "  
  
- Duo : " Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? "  
  
- Wufei : " Je veux juste savoir pourquoi vous êtes si réticent à entrer dans mon clan. "  
  
- Duo : " Nous avons nos propres règles et puis nous n'acceptons d'ordres de personne. Ca te va comme réponse ! "

  
  


Duo se rapprocha de sa penderie pour finir ce qu'il avait entrepris avant que cet intrus ne l'interrompe.

  
  


- Wufei : " Cette chemise est très bien. Tu n'as aucune raison de mettre autre chose par-dessus ou en dessous ! "  
  
- Duo : " Hn ? "  
  
- Wufei : " Bon je vais te laisser mais si tu change d'avis tu sais où me trouver ! A plus ! "  
  
- Duo : " Ouais c'est ça, dégages ! "

  
  


Wufei partit et laissa Duo à ses pensées. Celui-ci finit par abandonner la chasse au t-shirt et alla en cours.  
  
Il y retrouva Quatre. Au début le natté resta distant puis au fur et à mesure des heures le petit blond s'installa de plus en plus près de sa cible.  
  
Avant les cours le chinois avait demandé à son ami de " tirer les vers du nez " au nouveau. Quatre étant un maître dans l'art de se fondre dans le paysage et par la suite d'obtenir des confidences, fit quelques approches sans grande importance.  
  
Il prépara le terrain toute la journée ce qui lui permit en fin d'après-midi d'emmener son camarade de classe boire un verre dans un bar non loin du lycée.  


  


- Quatre : " Alors comme ça, tu vivais avec les grands-parents de Trowa. Ouch ! Que ta vie est compliquée ! "  
  
- Duo : " N'en rajoutes pas Quatre ! " Se plaignit le natté.  
  
- Quatre : " Et après cette vie chez tes grands-parents t'es allé vivre avec ton père, c'est ça ? "  
  
- Duo : " Hn. "  
  
- Quatre : " Bon changeons de sujet. Pourquoi vous êtes venu ici ? "  
  
- Duo : " Bin, c'est plutôt difficile de trouver une école pour des délinquants confirmés. "  
  
- Quatre : " Vous vous êtes fais gauler ? ! C'est pour ça que vous ne voulez pas venir nous rejoindre ! ? "  
  
- Duo : " A dire vrai, c'est surtout Trowa qui risque gros. Il sera majeur dans deux mois, donc le moindre écart et là c'est la prison. "  
  
- Quatre : " Alors c'est pour ça que Wu était aussi énervé ce matin. Quand il a du apprendre ça, il a du faire des bonds ! "  
  
- Duo : " Non. C'est parce que Karl et venu voir Tro. "  
  
- Quatre : " Qui ? "  
  
- Duo : " Karl Vincent. Un flic qui nous a évité la prison en minimisant notre affaire. "  
  
- Quatre _Gagné ! Heero va pouvoir faire une recherche plus approfondie _: " Ba ! Il est sympa alors ! Je veux dire s'il s'est mis de votre côté ! "  
  
- Duo : " Ouais ! C'est surtout parce qu'il se tape Tro. C'est pour ça ! Il nous connaît depuis qu'on est mômes et du coup il sait que c'est not'père qui nous a foutu dans la merde ! "  
  
- Quatre : " Donc si je comprends bien, vous êtes devenus des délinquants à cause de votre paternel. "  
  
- Duo : " Ouais ! Cet enfoiré drague des femmes riches, mariées ou pas. Il repère les lieux après c'est à nous d'agir. Trowa s'occupe des gardes et du coffre, tandis que je m'occupe du système de sécurité et des bijoux. Mamy a fait tut ce qu'elle pouvait pour nous faire revenir auprès d'elle. Mais, papa n'a pas l'intention de nous laisser filer. "  
  
- Quatre : " Mais Trowa va être majeur, donc il ne sera plus sous la responsabilité de ton père. Tu seras tout seul ! "  
  
- Duo : " Ouais je sais ! C'est pour ça que Tro fait tout pour éviter les bourdes. Je crois qu'il cherche un moyen avec Papy de retirer la garde de mon père. Ce que j'aimerai qu'ils y arrivent ! "  
  
- Quatre : " On peut peut-être vous aider ! Ecoute, viens ce soir avec ton frère et parles en à Wufei et Heero, je suis sûre qu'ils pourront vous aider. "

  
  


_Je sens que ça va être plus facile qu'ils ne le pensaient !_

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Dans la salle informatique d'un cybercafé :

  


- Heero : "Je te tiens ! Alors comme ça, on veut jouer ?"

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


A suivre

  
  
Des comments, vous gênez pas ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
@ +  
  
  
  
  



	4. L'incompréhension fait place à de l'aide...

****

TITRE : MAL ETRE 

Chapitre 04

****

AUTEUR : Fèn 

****

ANIME : Gundam Wing

****

GENRE : Yaoï, shonen aï

****

COUPLE : 1+2, 2+5+2, 4+1

****

DISCLAMER :

Là j'vai faire mumuse avec mes deux chouchous, alors s'il y a des remarques sur mes choix, je dis Prout. Nannnnnnnnnn ! On va arrêter les délires et mettre les choses au clair, suivez le guide…

Réponses aux reviews :

M'ci à tous/toutes pour les encouragements !

Cora : Kikoo copine…Merci pour tes corrections et tes piti messages ! Et pitié ne hurle pas en lisant le chapitre ! J'espère quand même que ça va te plaire !

Mikara : Dsl de te décevoir mais j'ai déjà une idée bien précise et je ne vais pas lâcher comme ça ! Reste zen quand même et ne m'étripe pas STP !!!!!! 

Poucycatt : Je sais j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire mais j'espère que ce sera bien et que tu aimeras tjs autant ! 

Dana-chan : Les réponses arrives mais pas trop quand même, faut garder un peu de mystère pour la suite !!! 

Lian : 'Lut !! Merci mais pour les couples va falloir voir par toi-même ! Je ne voudrais pas gâcher ton "plaisir" de lire !!!

Luna : Je te l'ai dit mais tu le verra bien par toi-même dans ce chapitre ! 

Lorelei : Oulà calme ! Zen ! Ce que je prépare tu le saura dans cette suite ! Et pis j'adore Karl et Tro aussi !!!! ^___^

****

L'INCOMPREHENTION FAIT PLACE A DE L'AIDE

  


  


  


Quatre avait laissé Duo repartir seul vers le lycée, pour rejoindre son frère. L'Arabe rentra donc chez lui seul. Une fois arrivé à la cité, il alla à l'appartement du chinois.

Il entra dans l'immeuble et se dirigea vers l'appartement de Wufei. Il sonna et attendit que la porte s'ouvre : "Salut ! Je viens t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle !

- Hum! ? Il s'écarta pour faire entrer le blond et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Duo et Trowa vont venir nous rendre une petite visite ce soir ! Fit-il en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil.

- Intéressant ! Et puis-je savoir ce que tu as dû inventer pour les faire venir ? Le Chinois se réinstalla à sa place et reprit son livre qu'il lisait avant d'être dérangé.

- Et bien je crois qu'ils ont besoins d'un coup de main et j'ai proposé notre aide !

- Aide ? Pourquoi ? Toujours le nez dans son livre.

- Leur père est un rabatteur.

- Et avec qui travaille-t-il ?

- Ba ! C'est là le hic ! Il envoie ses fils voler à sa place ! D'après ce que j'ai compris, Trowa essaie par tous les moyens d'enlevé Duo à son père. Ca doit être pour ça qu'il voit ce flic.

- Hum! …On lui demandera ce soir s'il vient.

- Wu ?

- Hn… il releva les yeux sur son visiteur.

- Heero et toi êtes en rivalité pour Duo n'est-ce pas ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas on ne lui fera pas de mal.

- C'est pas ça…il baissa la tête et dit d'une petite voix. Je…je veux que tu séduises Duo !

- Et tu crois que ça va suffire pour qu'Heero tombe dans tes bras ? Répondit du tac au tac le Chinois en se replongeant dans sa lecture.

- Disons que j'aurai une meilleure chance."

La discussion s'arrêta là pour le Chinois qui préférait lire que d'écouter son ami se lamenter sur ses désillusions à propos du japonais.

Heero arriva comme à son habitude vers 8 heures avec les hommes qui lui sont restés fidèle après que le clan des dragons ne les ai vaincus et absorbé.

Le parking se remplissait à vue d'œil, les habitants de la cité rentrant chez eux et garant leur véhicule ne semblaient pas dérangé par cet attroupement et continuaient leur chemin sur des "bonsoirs" crié par les jeunes squatters.

Les discussions allaient bon train et aucuns des passants ne semblaient dérangés par cette foule. Trowa et Duo arrivèrent une heure plus tard, ils se dirigèrent droit vers l'appartement où ils avaient été conduis la dernière fois.

Duo avait eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre son frère de venir. Il avait fini par lui poser un ultimatum, c'était soit ils y allaient tous les deux, soit il retournait chez son père.

Le français n'eut pas vraiment le choix et accompagna son cadet à ce rendez-vous. Il n'aimait pas trop les garçons qu'ils avaient rencontrés mais Duo semblait plus serein depuis qu'ils les avaient rencontrés. Le brun passa dont outre ses sentiments pour escorter son frère chez ce chinois.

Sur le trajet, Trowa remarqua que le natté préparait quelque chose. Le fait qu'il ne dise rien l'avait mis sur la voie. Lui et son ami Quatre avait dû établir un plan pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous et sûrement pour parler de ce que Wufei voulait d'eux. Le grand brun avait peur que ce qui avait été prévu pour arracher son frère à leur père ne tombe à l'eau à cause de ce gang. Et Karl…Il était vraiment heureux de le revoir même s'il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il avait décidé de venir ici.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'appartement de Wufei. Duo sonna et la porte s'ouvrit rapidement et brusquement sur un Quatre souriant : "Enfin ! Je finissais par croire que tu ne viendrais pas !

- Scuse Quatre mais j'ai eu du mal à le convaincre de m'accompagner, ils entrèrent et suivirent le blond dans le salon.

Trowa trouva cela plus qu'inquiétant, Wufei attendait dans le canapé et Heero, dans un fauteuil à ses côtés. Il les dévisagea mais ne les salua pas.

Duo se sentit déshabillé en entrant dans le salon. Heero et Wufei le mettaient mal à l'aise en le fixant sans aucune retenue. "Salut !

-'Lut. Fit Heero en lui dédiant un sourire des plus aguicheur.

-…Alors vous en avez mis du temps à vous décider, aboya Wufei.

- Wu tu pourrais pas faire preuve de tact, le sermonna l'Arabe.

- Non.

- Tro ! Attends au moins qu'il nous explique ce qu'ils attendent de nous.

- La pipelette à raison. Mais je dirais plutôt ce que nous pouvons pour vous en contre partie. Fit le Chinois en regardant le grand brun avec un micro sourire satisfait.

- Et qu'entends-tu par-là ? Demanda le Français.

- Tu veux que ton père laisse le gamin tranquille ?

- Hn…Continue.

- Nous pouvons peut-être vous filer un coup de main pour vous en débarrasser.

- Tout se passera par voie légale. Tu perds ton temps, tout est en place !

- Tu parles peut-être des photos prises par ton flic, lors d'une filature avant qu'il ne t'arrête ?

- Comment…

- Heero ! C'est un crack en informatique, il m'a trouvé tous les renseignements sur ton copain le poulet.

- Petit con ! Tu ne sais pas dans quel merdier tu viens de te fourrer. Ils ont un traceur, ils savent déjà que tu t'es infiltré dans les dossiers et maintenant ils vont être sur ton dos…

- Notre dos ! Le reprit le Japonais.

- Oui, n'oublie pas que tu traînes avec lui depuis le début de l'année. Ils penseront que tu es dans le coup. Alors ? Wufei semblait sûre de lui et satisfait de ce qu'ils avaient fait.

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu acceptes de te joindre à nous ?

- Je ne suis pas seul et je ne marche pas au chantage !

- Duo est déjà à nous.

-QUOI ? Hurla le natté.

- Allez-vous en, et on verra ce qu'il arrivera !

- C'est dégueulasse ce que vous faîtes ! Quatre je ne te croyais pas comme ça ! Duo était hors de lui et en colère contre celui qu'il croyait son ami.

- Saches que c'est notre blondinet qui a mis tout ceci en place et tu y as foncé tête baissée.

- Viens, on s'en va. Le châtain tourna les tallons et prit le bras de son frère.

- Mais…Il a raison…On est coincé Duo. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de nous ?

- On aura tout le temps d'en parler. Heero, vas donc faire connaître Trowa aux autres.

- Et Duo ? Fit le Japonais.

- J'ai à lui parler. Quatre, du thé s'il te plaît."

Quatre sortit en courant tandis que Heero râlait contre le Chinois tout en menant Trowa en dehors de l'appartement en fermant la porte derrière eux.

Le Français n'était pas rassuré de laisser son frère seul avec le bridé, pourquoi voulait-il parler seul à seul avec Duo, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait à son petit frère et surtout qu'allait-il lui faire ? Etaient les questions sans réponses qui surgissaient dans son esprit. Il était très inquiet et la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux n'ajoutait rien à son angoisse.

Dans le salon Duo était toujours debout devant le Chinois qui ne bougeait pas. Il resta ainsi pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Wufei ne lui fasse signe d'approcher. Le natté s'approcha doucement et resta debout face au jeune chef. Celui-ci le tira par le bras et le fit asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé.

" Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais, il se mit face à lui.

- Tu es une pourriture ! râla le natté en se reculant vers le bord du canapé.

- Je suis désolé, je n'aime pas agir ainsi, mais il est préférable que ton frère ne sache pas qui nous sommes vraiment. Il l'apprendra bien tout seul. Ce que je veux que tu saches, c'est que Quatre et toi ne serez pas mêlé pas à ce qui se prépare. Vous êtes les deux plus jeunes, et par ce fait les plus âgés vous protégeront…

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Nous aidons la police à arrêter les gangs qui agissent dans le coin.

- Quoi ? Vous êtes des vendus ?

- Si tu veux ! En attendant, tu as dû remarquer ne venant que les habitants de la cité étaient sereins et n'avaient pas peur de nous. Avant, il y avait beaucoup de bagarre ici. Mon gang et celui d'Heero étaient en guerre de territoire, mais un flic et les parents m'ont ouvert les yeux et mon clan a fini par vaincre et absorber celui d'Heero. Maintenant il m'aide à rendre le quartier plus calme et surtout à protéger notre cité des autres gangs.

- Pourquoi vous voulez l'aide de Trowa ?

- Quand Heero l'a vu, il a tout de suite su qu'il pourrait nous être utile. Par contre, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu…

- Karl !

- Non. Toi ! Seul ton frère avait attiré notre attention mais…

- Je ne suis qu'un gamin qui ne sert à rien juste à mettre un chinois en rogne parce que je regarde son entraînement !

- Pas totalement. Tu es quelqu'un de futé comme Quatre et puis t'es pas si gamin que ça, je crois même que tu dois être plus mature que n'importe lequel d'entre nous."

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, puis Wufei lui fit un sourire et l'invita à s'asseoir plus convenablement sur son canapé. Le Chinois reprit son livre tout en gardant un œil sur le natté qui allongeait ses jambes.

Quatre revint avec des sachets de thé qu'il posa dans la cuisine. Il ressortit aussitôt en disant que sa mère voulait qu'il rentre tout de suite pour manger.

L'Asiatique se leva et alla préparer le thé. En l'attendant, Duo examinait la pièce plus profondément. Un grand canapé au centre avec deux fauteuils de chaque côté, une table basse, un meuble télé complet, une grande table avec les chaises derrière le canapé et une bibliothèque remplie. Il se leva et alla détailler celle-ci. Beaucoup de romans, quelques mangas, des œuvres philosophiques et des livres scolaires.

Duo laissa échapper un "woua" admiratif en voyant le contenu de la bibliothèque.

- "Pas mal, hein! ? Le Chinois se rapprocha de la table basse pour déposer les tasses ainsi que la théière.

- Ch'avais pas que tu aimais tant lire ! C'est plutôt étonnant ! Il se dirigea vers le canapé.

- Je sais tout le monde me prend pour une brute ! Ce n'est pas très flatteur !

- Tu ne fais rien pour qu'on pense le contraire ! Duo s'assit nonchalamment sur un des fauteuils.

- C'est pas évident quand tu dois être un chef de gang et te faire respecter par toutes les autres bandes de la ville. Wufei lui tendit une tasse qu'il venait préalablement de remplir.

- Dis, tu l'as choisi, il commença à boire, Hummmm ! C'est vachement bon, c'est quoi ?

- Du Thé au jasmin et à la menthe. Tu aimes vraiment ?

- Oui ! Mais au fait, tu vis seul ?

- Chang s'assit sur la table basse, face au natté, oui je vis seul mais la mère de Quatre m'aide un peu quand j'ai des problèmes financiers.

- Ah ! Je comprends mieux maintenant ! Je ne veux pas être indiscret si tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprendrais.

- Mes parents ont déménagé l'année dernière et ils m'ont laissé finir mon année ici. Je leur ai demandé de me laisser finir ma scolarité en France, au début mon père ne voulait pas et il m'avait ordonné de rentrer immédiatement au pays, c'est grâce à la mère de Quatre que j'ai pu rester, elle à promis de veiller sur moi.

- C'est cool !

- Dis, Ton frère est avec ce Karl, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mouais !

- Ca te pose un problème qu'il soit…homo ?

- Non c'est pas ça ! Mais…comment dire…Il est flic et Trowa un ex-délinquant, c'est pas que je trouve pas Karl sympa mais j'ai peur que papa l'apprenne. Là c'est Tro qui aura des problèmes !

- Ton père, vous cause de grands soucis ! J'aimerai bien faire quelque chose pour toi ! Fit-il en baissant les yeux, réfléchissant à l'aide qu'il pourrait leur apporter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Heero ?

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Je parle du fait qu'il y a une tension entre Heero et toi, surtout quand je suis là !

- Hum…Je ne sais pas si je dois t'en parler ?

- Dis toujours.

- …Tu…nous plais beaucoup à tous les deux.

- Oh ! Mais vous avez pensé à moi ? A ce que je pouvais penser ?

- Oui ! Mais c'est dur quand ton rival est celui de toujours !

- Bin, va falloir mettre les bouchées doubles pour m'avoir ! Ch'ui pas aussi facile que tout le monde pense !

- Je t'aurai ! Fit-il avec un clin d'œil."

Duo le regarda avec méfiance en finissant son thé. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le chinois puisse s'intéresser à lui, surtout après leur première rencontre. Il s'avoua difficilement qu'il trouvait le Chinois de plus en plus sympa et agréable. Il trouvait le Japonais très attirant mais, depuis qu'il avait appris à connaître le chinois, ces sentiments étaient partagés entre les deux asiatiques.

A son arrivé il trouvait que Heero était sexy à souhait et très mystérieux alors que le Chinois était plutôt sec et antipathique. Maintenant qu'il les connaissait mieux, il avait toujours les mêmes sentiments pour Heero mais pour son chef c'était différent, il commençait à avoir confiance en lui et cela lui faisait peur. L'Américain n'a eu confiance qu'en son frère jusqu'à présent.

Pendant ses réflexions, duo ne lâchait pas son vis-à-vis des yeux. Wufei lisait son livre tranquillement.

En sentant le regard insistant du natté, le jeune chef lâcha son livre et se rapprocha de son cadet, délicatement, sensuellement et félinement. Le Chinois était en chasse, les regards insistant que la châtain lui portait lui fit perdre la tête. Il était très attiré par Duo, et le fait qu'il soit près de lui en le détaillant comme il le faisait, cela le mettait encore plus en appétit. Il le voulait entièrement pour lui. De plus il savait que Heero n'était attirer par le garçon uniquement pour être en compétition avec lui. Il se dit que Quatre saurait bien passé outre sa timidité pour parler au japonais des sentiments qu'il avait pour lui. Tout en se convaincant que se qu'il faisait n'avait rien d'immoral, il s'approcha de Duo et se place devant lui.

A présent il était sur l'Américain, les genoux de chaque côtés des hanches du garçons, les mains tenant le dossier du canapé encadrant son visage de ses bras. Le natté ne bougeait pas, Wufei vu ainsi l'opportunité de faire de ce garçon son petit ami. Il approcha son visage lentement vers celui de sa proie, leurs lèvres se trouvaient à quelques millimètres les unes des autres. Il s'apprêta à l'embrasser quand le nom de Duo fut crié.

Un appel de dehors les sortit alors de leur tête-à-tête. Trowa venait d'appeler son jeune frère pour rentrer au lycée. Duo se dégagea de la prise du Chinois et se releva. Le châtain remercia son hôte et sortit en courant pour retrouver son frère dehors et rentrer à leur chambre.

Wufei se retrouva seul dans son appartement avec un sentiment d'insatisfaction oppressant. Il savait que le petit nouveau n'était pas contre une relation avec lui, mais l'effet de surprise et l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'Américain avait été une opportunité pour lui. En repensant à ça, le Chinois se rendit compte qu'il lui serait peut-être plus difficile maintenant de s'approcher de lui et de prendre ce qu'il voulait. Il se jura qu'il réussirait à séduire et se faire aimer du natté. Demain il le retrouverait à son lycée pour lui parler, de quoi ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il aurait tout le temps d'y réfléchir.

A suivre

Des commentaires, vous gênez pas ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

@ +


	5. Affrontements

****

TITRE : MAL ETRE 

Chapitre 05

****

AUTEUR : Fèn 

****

ANIME : Gundam Wing

****

GENRE : Yaoï, shonen aï

****

COUPLE : 1+2, 2+5+2, 4+1

****

DISCLAMER :

Là j'vai faire mumuse avec mes deux chouchous, alors s'il y a des remarques sur mes choix, je dis Prout. Nannnnnnnnnn ! On va arrêter les délires et mettre les choses au clair, suivez le guide…

  


  


  


  


  


Réponses aux reviews :

  


  


M'ci à tous/toutes pour les encouragements !

  
****

Cora : Alors ma chère toujours aussi impatiente ? Et ba voilà, le chapitre est enfin finit ! 

****

Poucycatt : Tout à fait d'ac avec toi ! Mais pit-être arriveront-ils à finir ce qui a été commencé ? La suite nous le dira !

****

Mimi : Curieuse ! :p Tu le sauras ne t'inquiètes pas ! Mais pas tout de suite (Je sais, je suis sadique ^___^)

****

Kaoro : Des pronostics ? Te gênes pas ! Je prends les paris ! ! ! ;)

****

Lorelei : Oui tu l'as déjà dit ! ! Et comme je le dis aux curieuses " l'avenir nous le dira " ! !

****

Luna : Une chose à dire : Lis ce chapitre ! ! ! Alors, heureuse ?

****

Mikara : Pauvre placard ! Epargnes-le, je t'en prit, il n'a rien fait ! ! Reste zen pour les prochains chapitres ! ok ?

****

Dana-chan : Je crois que je vais laisser mon esprit pervers, pour cette fois, dans mon tiroir ! Et, oui ma grande, tu rêves…Quoique, l'idée n'est pas si mal, un délire de temps en temps…Oulà, faut que je me calme moi ! !

  


  


  


  


  


  


**

**

AFFRONTEMENTS

  


  


  


  


Duo était toujours dans son lit en attendant que Trowa sorte de la douche. Il repensait à la soirée d'hier et de l'attitude de Wufei. Cela lui paressait étrange que le Chinois puisse être aussi juste et intelligent. Mais le pire fut sa gentillesse. Le natté commençait même à apprécier ce jeune chef. 

  


Il était si calme et aimable. Duo ne savait plus quoi penser, il était tiraillé entre la méfiance et l'amitié naissante. Il décida donc de rester à distance de ces garçons pour ne pas gêné son frère au cas où il y ait des problèmes.

  


Trowa sortit de la douche et retourna à sa chambre. En entrant, il vit son frère toujours dans son lit, rêvassant, sans même se rendre compte que le brun était revenu de la salle de bain commune.

L'aîné s'assit sur le lit. L'affaissement du matelas surpris le châtain au point qu'il faillit frapper son frère.

  


- "Qu'y a-t-il Duo ? Tu es bizarre depuis hier."

  


Le natté se redressa et s'appuya contre le mur pour faire face au grand brun.

  


- "Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai rien de grave. Je réfléchissais seulement à ce que Wufei allait te demander.

  


- Ouais…Je ne sais rien moi-même là-dessus. Heero ne m'a rien dit, il m'a juste présenté aux autres gars. Y en a qui sont dans ma classe et je ne les avais même remarqué ! Rien que d'y repenser ça me fout les boules. Personne n'a jamais pu m'abuser et pourtant, eux, ils m'ont surveillé, étudié et filé.

  


- Ils sont dangereux alors ?

  


- Pour moi oui. Mais ne t'en approche pas, d'accord ?

  


- Ok pour moi !

  


- Duo ? De quoi as-tu parlé avec le chintok ?

  


- De rien de bien intéressant.

  


- Pourquoi refuses-tu de m'en parler ?

  


- A dire vrai, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il dise la vérité.

  


- Dis toujours !

  


- Il dit qu'il agit pour éviter que les gangs ne se développent, qu'il bosse en collaboration avec la police.

  


- Hum…Bizarre…J'ai du mal à croire ça. J'en parlerai à Karl tout à l'heure.

  


- Fais gaffe quand même, si papa apprend ta relation avec lui, il te mènera la vie dure !

  


- T'inquiètes pas je ne crains plus rien maintenant.

  


- C'est sûr qu'habillé comme ça Karl ne va pas te lâcher."

  


Duo ne l'avait pas remarqué au début, mais, dès qu'il put se rendre compte de son look, il sut de suite que son grand frère avait prévu de rejoindre son amant dans la journée.

  


Trowa était habillé d'un jean en stretch qui moulait parfaitement ses formes. Il portait aussi un pull vert foncé, à col en vé très fin, tombant en harmonie sur ses épaules et dévoilait suffisamment son cou.

  


En entendant la réflexion de son frère, le brun ne put que sourire. Il se leva et entreprit de lever son cadet de son lit. Il prit tout les draps que le dormeur avaient défait pour les tirer un grand coup. Par ce geste le natté se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, en caleçon.

  


- "Dépêche-toi ! Tu as cours aujourd'hui. Tu ne va pas commencer à sécher les cours dès le premier semestre ?

  


- Pourquoi pas ? J'ai besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Fit-il en se relevant avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

  


- On croirait que tu as peur de ces types. Répliqua Trowa.

  


- Non ! Il ne me font pas peur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de penser ça de moi ? Le pire Démon de la famille. Il était debout sur son lit, un poing serré devant le visage impassible du brun.

  


- Allez ! Grouilles-toi !"

  


Le grand balança un jean à la marmotte pour qu'elle s'habille, puis sortit de la chambre.

  


Duo bougonna en se préparant. Il avait peur de se retrouver devant le Chinois, seul.

Quand il arriva en cours avec une appréhension visible. Pour éviter les mauvaise rencontre, il se mit au dernier rang. Le natté espérait qu'il n'aurai pas la compagnie du petit blond. Heureusement pour lui, un autre garçon de sa classe, très réservé, vint se mettre à côté de lui. Il put ainsi passer une journée tranquille, sans avoir à subir les réflexions et questions de Quatre.

  


Pendant la pause déjeuné, Duo rejoignit son frère au réfectoire, mais il ne le trouva pas. Il fit le tour de la salle sans apercevoir une seule mèche brune. Il entrevit le blond lui faire des signes pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir auprès de lui. Le natté fit semblant de ne pas le voir et alla s'installer à une table vide, dans un coin de la salle.

  


En voyant que le châtain ne venait pas, Quatre, sachant qu'il l'avait vu, se douta de ce qui perturbait le nouveau. Il décida que, pour aujourd'hui, il le laisserait en paix.

  


Duo mangea seul, en silence, pensant à son frère. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire et surtout s'il parlerait des autres à Karl. En tout cas, il se retrouvait seul à la merci du gang des Dragons. Trowa avait raison de dire qu'il avait peur, car il s'en rendait compte maintenant. 

  


Le natté ne savait pas quelle réaction il aurait s'il se retrouvait face au chinois. Cette simple constatation montrait sa peur. Il appréhendait, doutait de ses propres sentiments.

  


Lorsqu'il alla à ses cours, il s'éloigna, encore, le plus possible, de l'arabe. Mais cette fois-ci, le blond ne se laissa pas distancer. Quatre fit signe au camarade, qui avait passé toute la matinée près du nouveau, de prendre sa place. 

  


Duo était perdu dans ses pensées et n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait un nouveau voisin. Le cours commença sans détourner l'attention de l'américain du terrain de sport que l'on voyait par les fenêtres.

  


Le blond donna un coup de coude au jeune rêveur quand le prof l'interpella pour qu'il réponde à une question. Ne sachant pas la réponse, le natté baissa la tête et écouta les remontrances du vieil homme. Duo n'aimait pas ce prof, il trouvait qu'il ressemblait à un champignon. Il fut sorti de ses réflexions par son voisin.

  


- "Tu devrais écouter plus ce cours. Le professeur Gaultier est sympa mais il déteste qu'on se moque de lui.

  


- Je ne me fout pas de lui. J'ai pas écouté, c'est tout.

  


- Mais, lui, il l'a prit dans ce sens. Tu devrais aller t'excuser à la fin du cours.

  


- Ecoutes, avec ton petit air d'angelot, tout le monde croit que tu es quelqu'un de bien alors que tu n'es que le larbin d'un chef de gang.

  


- Ce n'est pas un mystère. Tout le monde sait que Wufei est un ami et qu'il ne faut pas me faire du mal.

  


- Mouais. Tu n'en reste pas moins un larbin pour moi. Ne me parle plus. Vous ne vous servirez pas de moi pour forcer Tro à vous suivre.

  


- Mais…

  


- La ferme."

  


Quatre ne put rien ajouter, il voyait bien que le natté était sur le point de changer de place en plein cours.

  


Le blond se dit qu'il fallait absolument parler au chinois. Il fallait qu'il récupère le jeune garçons _pour que tout ce passe bien_.

  


Au cours suivant Duo se mit seul dans un coin pour être tranquille et réfléchir sur leur situation.

  


La journée passa avec cette tension entre Duo et les Dragons qui se trouvaient dans sa classe. Quand la dernière heure arriva, il fila vite vers le gymnase pour suivre son entraînement de basket. Une fois dans les vestiaires, le natté se sentit plus à l'aise. S'il y avait une chose qu'il appréciait autant que son frère, c'est bien le sport.

  


Une fois ne tenue, il entra dans le gymnase.

  


Duo était le premier arrivé, il décida donc de commencer les échauffements sans l'entraîneur Khushrénada. Il entama un footing autour du terrain tout d'abord lent puis accélérant peu à peu à son rythme habituel.

  


Au bout de quelques tours, certains de ses équipiers arrivèrent et le suivirent dans sa course.

Quand leur entraîneur arriva, ils étaient quasiment tous échauffés et commençaient leurs étirements.

  


- "Bonjours messieurs ! Bonne initiative ! Jamais vous n'avez commencer l'échauffement sans que je ne soit là, alors ?

  


- C'est Maxwell qui a commencé. Fit Pierre un élève de première.

  


- Et bien je crois que Duo va mettre un peu d'entrain à votre équipe ! Il s'approcha du natté et lui fit un clin d'œil. Allez ! Prenez tous un ballon on va commencer à travailler les passes !"

  


L'entraînement se passa sans encombre. Duo rencontra beaucoup de garçons et s'entendit à merveille avec ses nouveaux équipiers. Il resta assez longtemps dans les vestiaires avec les autres qui discutaient plus qu'ils ne se changeaient. L'ambiance remit du baume au coeur du natté. Pour une fois depuis le début de l'année il se sentait enfin à sa place.

  


Il rentra au dortoir avec Pierre. Pierre était un garçon basané, assez grand, brun, les cheveux coupés très court au carré et des yeux bleu ciel qui lui donnait un charme méditerranéen. Ils s'entendaient vraiment très bien avec lui, et ils s'était lié d'amitié très rapidement. Ils marchaient tranquillement jusqu'aux dortoirs et discutaient de tout et de rien.

  


Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était que Heero l'attendait sur le chemin.

  


- "Qu'es-tu fout là ? Demanda-t-il rudement au japonais

  


- Il faut que je te parle. Puis il désigna de la tête le brun.

  


- Vas-y ! Je te rejoins tout de suite ! Dit-il avec un sourire à son ami.

  


- Ne dit pas de choses que tu seras incapable d'accomplir.

  


- Va te faire voir ! Cria-t-il. A tout de suite Pierre. Il ne détourna pas ses yeux du japonais."

  


Pierre partit vers le bâtiment sous le regard noir d'Heero.

  


Le japonais ne lâcha pas l'autre gars qui accompagnait Duo. Quand Pierre fut entré dans le bâtiment il reprit la parole.

  


- "Qui c'est ?

  


- Ca ne te regarde pas. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

  


- Tu as bien compris pourquoi nous avions besoin de Trowa ?

  


- Tro fait ce qu'il veux. Vous n'avez pas besoin de mon avis. Vous avez décider de foutre mon frère dans la même merde que vous, que croyez-vous que je puisse faire contre tout un gang ?

  


- Hn…

  


- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Salut et foutez-moi la paix !"

  


Duo se détourna et commença à partir vers le dortoir.

  


En voyant le natté partir, le japonais fut prit d'une pulsion et l'attrapa par le bras. Il le tira à lui.

  


L'américain prit de court n'eut pas le réflexe de se débattre, et ses lèvres furent assaillies par celles de l'asiatique. Il ne répondit pas au baiser mais Heero lui pinça les hanches assez fort. Prit par surprise et de douleur, le châtain voulut crier sa surprise mais son assaillant en profita pour approfondir le baiser. Même si Heero était un potentiel ennemi, Duo ne put qu'apprécier le baiser, au point où il répondit et entra dans la danse que l'asiatique imposait.

  


Ils se séparèrent hors d'haleine. Heero garda sa prise sur le corps du natté.

  


-"Pourquoi ? Demanda Duo.

  


- J'en avait envie. Il rapprocha encore plus le bassin du natté contre le sien.

  


- Mouais, ch'ai pas si je dois me sentir flatté ou bien humilié ?

  


- Flatté je dirai. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et fit remonter une de ses mains dans son dos jusqu'à atteindre le cou.

  


- Bas les pattes. Fit-il en dégageant son cou de la prise du brun.

  


- Ca n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire toute à l'heure ! Il entreprit de recommencer sa 

  


- Saches que tu es en position de faiblesse Heero."

  


Heero ne comprit pas la phrase du natté jusqu'au moment où celui qu'il tenait dans ses bras lui donna un grand coup de genoux dans l'estomac.

Il s'éloigna de l'américain afin de reprendre son souffle mais Duo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il se déplaça souplement et félinement jusqu'à son ennemi et lui donna un coup de poing qui lui coupa la lèvre. Le dragon se releva un peu déstabilisé et entreprit de se défendre.

  


S'en suivit une lutte acharnée où les poing, les pieds, fusèrent sur toutes les parties de leur corps.

Duo resta seul debout. Il regarda Heero qui était à terre, un peu dans les vapes.

  


- "Dégages et ne croit pas que tu puisses m'avoir comme ça ! Apparemment vous avez tous tendance à oublier que je suis pareil à mon frère. Je suis loin d'être faible ! Va donc le répéter à ton chef !"

  


Duo avait parler d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude et cela fit encore plus d'effet dans l'esprit. 

Heero se rendit compte qu'il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer et qu'il était beaucoup plus homme que n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

  


Le japonais se leva difficilement et regarda une dernière fois le châtain, mais cette fois-ci avec un regard de défit pur. Il venait de trouver un adversaire. Heero se retourna et partit rejoindre le chinois pour lui faire-part de sa découverte.

  


Une fois Heero sortit de l'établissement, Duo retourna vers le dortoir. A l'entrée il trouva Pierre.

  


- "Hum ! Tu as vu ?

  


- Oui. Mais c'était qui se type ?

  


- Un con. Laisse tomber, il a eu ce qu'il méritait !"

  


Duo montra un sourire sadique et monta les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres.

  


  


  


  


Trowa avait passer la journée avec Karl. Ils avaient travailler sur les probables projets de son père. Karl voulait coincer leur père sans mettre la vie des garçons en danger.

  


Pendant leurs recherches, le lycéen avait parler de son problème avec les dragons et avait demander plus d'informations à l'inspecteur. Ce qu'il apprit le mit extrêmement mal à l'aise.

  


Il apprit qu'une partie que Wufei avait dit était vrai, mais il ne travaillait pas avec les flics.

  


Ils protégeaient leur cité et facilitaient le travail de la police, mais rien n'était autorisé. La police n'avait pas le droit de laisser des mineurs se mêler à des affaires judiciaires. Wufei et sa bande restaient des délinquants. S'il y avait des altercations quelque soit le gang tous ceux qui seraient arrêtés se retrouveraient dans la "merde".

  


Trowa marchait dans les rues, seul. Karl n'avait pas pu le ramener et il se retrouvait en plein centre ville. Pour rentrer il était obligé de passer par certain quartier chaud de la ville.

  


Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il tournait et retournait dans les rues de la ville. Il avança prudemment quand un bruit derrière lui retint son attention. Maintenant il était sûr, il était suivit et par quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'il faisait.

  
__

Un flic ? Non. Quelqu'un d'autre ! Mais qui ?

  


Le français marcha concentré sur celui qui le filait. Mais au détour d'une rue il tomba sur Heero.

  


- "Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Demanda le japonais.

  


- J'me ballade. Il remarqua les différentes blessures de son vis-à-vis.

  


- Hum…Pendant que tu es là, viens, on aura besoin de toi. Il se retourna et avança vers la cité des dragons.

  


- On dirait que tu as fait plus ample connaissance avec mon petit frère. Il cogne dur n'est-ce pas ?

  


- Hn"

  


Trowa suivit Heero avec une furieuse envie de rire. Voir l'ancien chef dans cet état était comique à ses yeux, surtout quand on sait que c'est un gamin, plus petit que lui, qui lui a fait ça.

  


Ils arrivaient enfin dans la citée. Tous les membres du gang étaient rassemblés sur le parking. Heero se dirigea droit vers les appartements. Wufei devait l'attendre. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement du chinois. Ils le trouvèrent en tenue de sport, par terre, en pleine méditation.

  


- "Alors c'est pour ce soir ? Questionna le japonais.

  


- Oui. Les Ozzies ont décidé de s'en prendre aux quartiers sud. Wufei se leva pour lui faire face.

  


- On part quand ?

  


- Maintenant que tu es là, on peut y aller. Mais je ne pensais pas que Trowa t'accompagnerait ! C'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de le prendre avec nous ce soir. Il lui fit un signe de tête en guise de bonjour.

  


- Oh mais si ! Comme ça il nous montrera ce qu'il sait faire. Heero se retourna vers Trowa qui se tenait près de l'entrée.

  


- Et si je veux pas ? Demanda Trowa, jusqu'à maintenant muet.

  


- C'est toi…Essaya le chinois.

  


- Ne me dit pas que tu as peur ? Vu ce que ton frère sait faire…Le japonais lança un regard de défit au nouveau.

  


- Qu'a à voir Duo dans cette histoire ? Trowa se mit sur la défensive et lui rendit un regard noir.

  


- Il m'a humilié et je ne laisse personne me traiter ainsi ! Imagine ce que je pourrais lui faire si je l'avais voulu ?

  


- Si je comprends bien : Je viens et Duo n'a pas de problème, je ne viens pas et tu l'envoie à l'hosto !

  


- Mais c'est qu'il a un cerveau ! C'est bien ! Alors ?

  


- Heero…Le chinois n'arrivait pas à atténuer la tension planante.

  


- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Fit Trowa résigné.

  


- Non ! Trowa, Heero ne fera rien à Duo. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu peux refuser si tu veux.

  


- Wu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

  


- N'oublies pas qui est le chef ici ! Cria le chinois.

  


- Je viens quand même." Finit Trowa.

  


Le chinois ne put le faire changer d'avis et décida à contre coeur que le grand brun vienne avec eux.

  


Une fois les asiatiques sortis de l'immeuble, tous les autres garçons se rassemblèrent autour d'eux. Wufei donna ces ordres et chacun partit dans la direction que le chinois leur avait spécifiée.

  


Wufei avait préféré garder le nouveau venu avec lui, au cas où il ne serait d'une entière fiabilité.

  


Les Ozzies étaient quasiment aussi nombreux que les Dragons. Le plan était simple, ils allaient les encercler et les prendre par surprise.

  


L'attaque fut lancée vers minuit. Les affrontements furent rudes. Quelques ennemis possédaient des armes blanches. Trowa se débrouilla à merveille. Il se débarrassait facilement de ses adversaires qu'ils soient armés ou non.

  


Heero semblait passer toute sa rage dans les coups qu'il portait à ses ennemis. Le français en conclut vite que son frère avait du le vexer et le battre facilement. Trowa en riait intérieurement.

  


Wufei quant à lui, maniait parfaitement son sabre sans porter le moindre coup fatal à ses adversaires. Les inconscients ou bien les plus vaniteux essayaient en vain d'arrêter sa danse. Danse était le mot qui convenait le plus aux yeux de Trowa quand il le voyait combattre.

  


Tout était bien parti pour eux et il allait bientôt en finir avec ce gang, quand les sirènes retentirent dans les rues.

  


La panique s'empara des tous les combattants. Les Dragons et Ozzies s'éclipsèrent le plus rapidement possible. Mais certaines voitures étaient arrivées à hauteur de quelques Dragons. Trowa fut interpellé avec deux autres garçons. Voyant que les policiers commençaient à sortir les menottes, le chinois ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et fila comme une flèche vers les flics.

Il les fit tomber dans l'inconscience rapidement et prit le bras du français pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Ils coururent vite et s'engouffrèrent dans une petite ruelle parsemée d'ombre. Là, Wufei s'approcha doucement du coin et observa les autres policiers qui étaient arrivé entre temps.

  


Au moment où il voulut se retourner pour faire face au brun, il reçut un violent coup sur la nuque.

  


- "Qu'est-ce tu fous ici ?"

  
  


  


  


  


  


A suivre

  


  


Des commentaires, vous gênez pas ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

@ +


	6. Les hommes sont cruel

****

TITRE : MAL ETRE 

Chapitre 06

****

AUTEUR : Fèn 

****

ANIME : Gundam Wing

****

GENRE : Yaoî, shonen aî

****

COUPLE : 3+K, 4+1, 2+5+2, 4+5(amitié) et attention 1*2 

****

DISCLAMER :

Là j'vai faire mumuse avec mes deux chouchous, alors s'il y a des remarques sur mes choix, je dis Prout. Nannnnnnnnnn ! On va arrêter les délires et mettre les choses au clair, suivez le guide…

  


  


  


  


  


Réponses aux reviews :

  


  


M'ci à tous/toutes pour les encouragements !

  
****

Cora :la voici !!!! et je sait que tu va aimer ça !! bonne lecture quand même ;-) 

****

Poucycatt : Voilà la suite mais c'est pas encore la fin !!! tu ne saura pas ce qu'il leur arrivera au bout du compte !! faudra attendre !!

****

Luna : Aller c'est un petit plaisir pour les accros du 1*2*1 !! là tu aimera enfin pas à la fin ! lol

****

Kaoro :Je sais que ça ne plait pas à tout le monde que je finisse mes chapitre à ce moment et je le fait exprès, mdr !!!! va voir la suite ma grande ça va plaire encore plus je pense !

****

Lorelei :Contente que tu délire bien !!! ça me fait trop rire tes reviews !!! continue toi d'écrire des messages aussi encouragents mdr !! valà la suiteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 

****

Himi : je crois que je te dois des dommages et intérêts !! dit moi que je suis pardonnée avec ce chapitre ??!

****

Mikara :oyé oyé mam'selle !!!! voilà la réponse à votre question !!! 

****

Dana-chan :Et ba tu est comblé mais je sais JE SUIS EN RETARD dsl !!!! 

  


  


  


  


  


  


**

**

LES HOMMES SONT SI CRUELS !

  


  


  


  


- "Qu'est-ce tu fous ici ? Hurla Trowa.

  


- Je viens apporter des infos pour Duo. Où est-il ?

  


- Dégages ! Ne t'approches pas de mon frère ! Menaça le brun.

  


- Je fais ce que ton père me dit. Et puis, tu ne fais plus parti des nôtres."

  


Trowa ne répondit pas à l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui. Il se retourna et prit le chinois sur ses épaules.

  


- "Ne t'approches pas de Duo." Lança-t-il en partant.

  


L'homme toujours dans le noir, s'éclipsa dans la ruelle alors que les policiers venaient dans sa direction.

  
  
  
  
  


//5

  


Le lendemain Wufei se réveilla dans sa chambre avec un pivert en guise de cerveau.

  


Dans son lit, il se rappela brièvement la nuit passée et se demanda comment il avait pu rentrer chez lui en étant inconscient.

  


Il se leva et se prépara pour aller en cours. Etant donné qu'il était en retard il ne prit pas de repas et courut jusqu'au lycée.

  


Il arriva en trombe dans sa classe d'histoire et s'excusa de son retard.

  


Une fois que le prof ait accepté de le garder en cours, le chinois alla s'installer à côté d'Heero qui avait cours en commun. Ils étaient trois classes regrouper pour le cours d'histoire.

  


Le prof reprit son monologue pendant que les élèves faisaient toutes autres choses.

  


- "Où tu étais passé quand les flics ont débarqué hier soir ? Murmura Wufei.

  


- J'ai filé comme les autres. On a toujours fait comme ça dans ce genre de situation. Répondit Heero.

  


- Tu aurais pu emmener Trowa avec toi au lieu de le laisser seul.

  


- Je ne suis pas une nounou.

  


- En attendant je me suis fait assommer et je ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé après.

  


- Trowa t'a assommé ?!

  


- Je ne sais pas mais il était derrière moi.

  


- Il va le payer !

  


- Ecoutes, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit Tro qui ait fait ça. Alors restes calme et méfies-toi d'eux ! Trouves la faille chez notre nouveau venu et fait lui comprendre les lois du clan.

  


- Ok ! Je sais déjà ce que je vais faire.

  


- Pas de bêtises quand même.

  


- J'ai carte blanche pour les deux nouveaux ?

  


- Hum...Oui. Je veux avant tout préserver le groupe."

  


La fin du cours se passa en silence. Wufei réfléchissait sur les différentes possibilitéés qui auraient pu avoir lieu lors de son agression.

  


Quant au japonais, il arborait un micro sourire depuis qu'il savait qu'il pourrait faire ce qu'il voudrait avec les deux trouble fête.

  


Après ce cours, vers 9 heures, les deux dragons allèrent au gymnase.

  


Wufei avait sport avec une autre classe.

  


Heero, lui, avait fini sa matinée et reprenait vers 13 heures. Il avait donc décidé d'accompagner son ami à son cours et de l'attendre.

  


Une fois dans le gymnase, le chinois alla se changer avec ses camarades de classe alors que le brun s'installait dans les estrades.

  


Lorsque les deux classes entrèrent sur le terrain, Heero fut agréablement surprit de voir le natté.

  


Wufei vit Quatre dans un coin et l'américain dans un autre, Duo parlait avec Pierre qui était venu lui dire bonjour avant d'aller en classe. Le grand ado vit Heero dans les estrades et en informa son ami. Duo se retourna vivement et fixa le brun.

  


Il se tourna ensuite vers le blond qu'il aperçut en train de discuter avec Wufei.

  


- "Et ba ! C'est pas ma journée ! Fit-il blasé.

  


- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda Pierre.

  


- Rien. Laisse tomber. Tu ne vas pas être en retard au cours du champignon ?"

  


Pierre regarda sa montre, poussa un juron et fila hors du gymnase sous l'hilarité du jeune américain.

  


Un coup de sifflet retentit. Tous les élèves se regroupèrent autour des deux prof de sport.

  


- "Bon nous allons faire des groupes pour cette années. Vous aller être répartit selon vos aspirations et vos capacités physiques. Ceux qui iront avec madame Noin vont faire de la gymnastique et de l'athlétisme. Pour ceux qui seront avec moi, ce sera du sport collectif."

  


Quatre et Wufei furent placé dans le groupe de Noin alors que Duo était avec le groupe de Khushrénada.

  


Wufei et Quatre faisaient signe au japonais de les suivre, mais celui-ci ne voulait pas laisser passer cette chance de voir les facultés physiques du natté. Il déclina l'offre de ses amis et s'installa plus confortablement sur le banc de l'estrade.

  


Quatre et Wufei auraient trois heures de sport au lieu de deux, car l'échauffement était très long. Les autres finiraient comme prévu à 11 heures.

  


Le cours de sport collectif commença doucement avec un petit échauffement adapter pour le volley ball. Ensuite il apprit les règles de ce sport et commencèrent l'entraînement.

  
  
  
  


//1

  


Heero ne lâchait pas du regard le natté. Le voir se mouvoir rapidement et observer sa capacité d'anticipation lui firent comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il attende que Duo ait sa garde baisser pour pouvoir l'atteindre. Il réfléchit sur un plan pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il était toujours décider à prendre se gamin et le mettre dans son lit. Il n'appréciait pas d'être repoussé et cela faisait augmenter d'obtenir ce qui pour lui vétait difficilement accessible.

  


Une fois son plan mis au point, il put mâter de tout son saoul son américain. La sueur ruisselante, les cheveux quelque peu défaits, le maillot collant ses muscles le mirent dans tout ses états. Il le voulait encore plus maintenant. La fin du cours arriva. Un appel le sortit de ses pensées.

  


- "Heero !! Cria le prof.

  


- Oui monsieur.

  


- Un élève de seconde est absent. Tu ne veux pas le remplacer pour le match ?"

  


Heero se leva et enleva sa veste. Il se dirigea vers le terrain. D'habitude il ne se mêlait pas des cours des autres, mais là, il devra jouer dans l'équipe de Duo.

  


Il se positionna là où les élèves de l'équipe le voulaient. Il se retrouva donc à la place de passeur. Duo était attaquant avec une fille de sa classe.

  


Le match débuta Heero joua le plus séérieusement possible et donna de très bonne passe à Duo qui faisait mouche à chaque fois. Il marqua beaucoup de point grâce aux passes du japonais.

  


Duo souriait vraiment comme un bien heureux. Quand le match fut terminé tous les élèves allèrent dans les vestiaires. Heero les suivit pour aller boire un peu. Une fois dans les vestiaires des garçons, il put admirer l'américain se déshabiller.

  


Voir sa peau fine et blanche, ses cheveux défaits, ses jambes, bref le japonais le détaillait de la tête aux pieds et en appréciait le spectacle.

  
  
  
  


//2

  


Duo sentait le regard du dragon sur lui, et s'en amusa. Depuis qu'Heero l 'avait embrassé, il ne cessait de repenser à ce moment. Pourquoi avait-il répondu ? Etait-il toujours attiré par les deux asiatiques ? Il connaissait maintenant les réponses à ces questions. S'il avait répondu au baiser du brun c'était uniquement parce qu'il en avait envie. Les deux dragons arrivaient à l'attirer autant physiquement que spirituellement. Il les voulait autant l'un que l'autre.

  


Heero avait repéré le manège du châtain. Il faisait traîner les choses et le vestiaire se vidait de tous les élèves. Bientôt ils ne furent que tous les deux.

  


- "Tu devrais aller prendre ta douche. Tu empestes la sueur !

  


- Et si je ne veux pas ? Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me désaper devant quelqu'un qui me mâte.

  


- Hum...Tu veux peut-être que je m'en mêle ?

  


- Tu rêves ! Dégages sinon je reste comme ça !

  


- Ok je m'casse."

  


Le japonais sortit alors du vestiaire. Une fois dehors, il attendit à la porte. Adossé contre celle-ci, il réfléchissait sur le moyen d'approcher l'américain sans éveiller ses soupçons.

  


Pendant qu'Heero réfléchissait le natté alla prendre sa douche tranquillement. Il appréciait l'eau brûlante sur sa peau, ruisselant sur tout son corps. Mais le souvenir de son frère au réveil lui fit passer cette impression de bien être.

  


_*Flash back*_

  


Trowa se leva et attendit qui son petit frère se réveille afin de le mettre en garde.

  


Duo ouvra un oeil mal réveillé et fut tirer du sommeil très brutalement par le grand brun.

  


- "Duo lèves-toi ! Il faut que je te parle !

  


- Hum...fit le natté en se renfonçant sous ses draps.

  


- Papa a décidé d'un nouveau coup et il a envoyé un de ses émissaires pour te voir !

  


- QUOI ? ! Cria le châtain complètement réveillé.

  


- Fais gaffe aujourd'hui, c'est ton ignoble passeur qui est là ! J'dois y aller donc on se voit ce midi. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

  


- Ok ! A toute à l'heure ! "

  


_*Fin Flash Back*_

  
  


Duo sortit de la douche et s'habilla rapidement. Il sortit du vestiaire après avoir tout ranger.

  


- " Tu en as mis du temps !

  


- Hein ? "

  


Heero s'approcha du natté et lui prit le sac de chasubles qu'il devait remettre dans le local du prof.

  


Duo le regarda rendre le sac au prof et revenir vers lui. Ils repartirent ensemble et sortirent du gymnase.

  


Une fois dehors, un homme de grande taille avec des cheveux long blonds et des yeux bleus s'approcha d'eux.

  


- " Bonjour Duo ! Comment vas-tu ?

  


- Zechs...Qu'est-ce tu fous ici ? Duo s'arrêta net et parla d'un ton peu accueillant

  


- Je te rends visite ! Dit Zechs pas le moins troubler par le ton de l'adolescent.

  


- Et bien tu peux repartir. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi. Il se détourna pour reprendre son chemin.

  


- Hum...Tu as parlé avec Trowa toi ! Saches que ton père est celui à qui tu dois le respect et tu ne dois pas le désobéir !

  


- Va te faire f...s'emporta le natté avant d'être couper par la voix poser du brun.

  


- Tu ne me présentes pas ? Fit Heero avec un grand sourire et prenant le natté par la taille.

  


- Ce n'est pas nécessaire puisqu'il s'en va. Répondit Duo.

  


- Voyons Duo ! Je suis Zechs Merquise, associé de Monsieur Bloom. Salua Zechs en tendant la main au japonais.

  


- Enchanté ! Je m'appelle Heero Yui et je suis le petit ami de Duo. Répondit-il en serrant la main offerte.

  


- Hum...Duo ne nous avait pas prévenu de ça ! Je croyais que personne ne pouvait te toucher. Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit ?

  


- Qui te dit qu'il me touche. Je n'ai rien à te dire ! Fous le camp et laisse moi tranquille ! "

  


Duo prit le poignet du japonais et le traîna à sa suite. Ils partirent hâtivement loin du blond et se retrouvèrent devant le dortoir des garçons.

  


Voyant que le blond les observait encore Duo entra dans le bâtiment. Heero ne sachant pas quoi faire le suivit pour obtenir plus de renseignement sur cet homme, cet associé. Il eut du mal à suivre le jeune natté. Celui-ci courrait presque dans les couloirs, comme s'il avait la peste derrière lui.

  


Duo entra en trombe dans sa chambre et se plaqua contre la fenêtre pour surveiller Zechs. Il fut surpris lorsque le dragon entra et lui parla.

  


- "Je peux savoir qui il est réellement ?

  


- C'est l'associé de mon père.

  


- Mais encore ? Il fait quoi au juste avec ton père ?

  


- Il...Duo hésitait à lui parler de la raison pour laquelle la poupée était ici.

  


- J'attends ! Je viens, je crois, de te sauver la mise alors j'aimerai savoir pour quoi j'ai fait ça !

  


- Il est chargé de me transmettre les informations pour les casses que mon père orchestre. " Duo venait de s'assoire sur la chaise du bureau.

  


Heero vint auprès du natté et entoura ses épaules de ses bras. Il embrassa l'américain dans le cou et reposa sa tête au creux de son épaule. Duo dégagea son cou pour facilité l'accès au dragon.

  


Le brun répondit instantanément à l'invitation et commença des séries de léger effleurement dans le cou puis il retourna son américain afin de lui prendre ses lèvres.

  


Duo répondit et noua ses bras autour de la taille du brun. Celui-ci comprit qu'il serait à lui aujourd'hui. Le jeune châtain avait besoin de réconfort et de protection suite à la venue de cet homme qui lui faisait visiblement très peur. Heero le prit corps et âme en cette matinée et en profita à son maximum. Ils s'aimèrent pendant quelques temps mais le dragon sut à ce même instant qu'il ne pourrait le garder pour toujours dans ces bras. Duo avait besoin de quelqu'un en cet instant et il était là.

  


Malgré le fait qu'il savait que le natté se servait de lui, Heero garda l'espoir que cet ange noir l'aime pour de vrai, qu'il n'y ait pas de faux-semblant entre eux.

  


Quand l'américain fut trop épuisé pour continuer leurs ébats, le brun revint à la réalité et se surpris à trouver une larme sur son visage. Il observa son amant d'une journée à moitié endormit sur lui, le japonais voulait que le temps s'arrête mais il savait qu'il lui fallait partir car si Trowa le trouvait ici il aurait les pires ennuies.

  


Heero se leva et se rhabilla. Duo le regarda faire et pour une fois il se sentait minable de s'être laisser aller à rechercher la protection d'un homme qu'il connaissait à peine.

  


Pour se donner bonne contenance, il voulut rassurer le dragon.

  


- "C'était génial ! Fit-il alors en voyant le japonais partir.

  


- Non. C'est toi qui étais super, je ne me lasserais pas de ce genre de rapport. Sache que je suis là même si ce n'est que pour une soirée. Il était face à la porte et ne regarda pas une seule fois le natté.

  


- Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir Heero " Dit-il en se levant pour se rhabiller.

  


Heero sortit de la chambre sans répondre quoi que se soit et partit vers son lycée retrouver ses amis pour déjeuner.

  
  
  


//3

  


Trowa venait de récupérer un livre dans la chambre d'un de ses camarde de classe et retournait vers sa chambre sachant que son petit frère l'y attendait.

  


En cours de route il vit Heero sortir de leur chambre, la tête baissée avec un sourire ironique plaquer sur les lèvres et en larmes. Il se demanda immédiatement ce qu'il faisait ici et surtout dans sa chambre. Prit de panique il courut et entra en trombe à l'intérieur et vit son cadet recroquevillé sur son lit à moitié habillé et en pleure. Son sang bouillait, il imaginait tout ce que le dragon aurait pu lui faire. Il voulut repartir à la suite du japonais mais une petite voix l'en empêcha.

  


- "Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Trowa s'approcha du jeune garçon qui répétait ces phrases en litanie.

  


- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Fit-il en prenant son frère dans ses bras.

  


- Zechs est venu me voir à la fin de mon cours de sport...Duo suffoquait et était secoué de sanglots.

  


- Hum...Tu as paniqué ? Demanda t-il.

  


- Oui et Heero était avec moi...Il murmurait à présent.

  


- Et ? Continua le brun

  


- J'ai profité de sa présence...J'ai couché avec lui..."

  


Un long silence lourd s'installa entre les deux frères où l'un pleurait de tout son saoul et l'autre qui le consolait par sa simple présence.

  


Au bout d'une heure le natté fut calmé et ils allèrent tous deux manger au réfectoire.

  


Le reste de la journée, Duo la passa dans sa chambre prétextant une migraine et une poussée de fièvre.

  
  
  
  


//1

  


Il alla déjeuner avec Wufei et Quatre en ville. Il ne décrocha pas un mot. Cela n'étonna pas le chinois mais le petit blond sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et que son ami avait un problème.

  


Sur le chemin des lycées Wufei se retrouva devant les deux autres ce qui permit à l'arabe d'entamer la conversation avec son japonais.

  


- "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Heero ?

  


- Rien.

  


- Ne dit pas ça, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose.

  


- Pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir ce qu'il y a de meilleur ? Il a tout ce qu'il veut, tout ce qu'il y a de mieux, il ne peut pas me le laisser ?

  


- Bon j'en déduis que tu parle de Wu mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de si bien et qui te met dans cet état ?

  


- ...

  


- Heero ? S'inquiéta le petit blond.

  


- Maxwell ! Il est super et voilà que Wufei n'a qu'un mot ou un geste à faire et il lui tombe dans les bras. J'en ai marre de ne rien avoir à moi !

  


- Hum...Tu veux m'en dire d'avantage ? Ils continuaient à marcher mais laissant une grande distance entre eux et leur chef.

  


- Ce matin après le cours de sport un type qui connaît les deux nouveaux est venu nous voir. Ca a mit Duo dans un tel état qu'il était complètement hors de contrôle et paniqué.

  


- Et c'est tout ?

  


- J'ai couché avec lui...je lui ai fait l'amour et j'ai adoré ça mais il ne l'a fait, lui, uniquement parce qu'il avait besoin de protection...

  


- Heero...Je suis désolé, mais... Quatre se sentait mal et en colère en voyant le détresse sur le visage de celui qu'il aimait depuis longtemps.

  


- Il m'a appelé Wufei...murmura t-il. C'est ça qui m'a fait mal. S'il n'avait rien dit j'aurais pu encore espérer mais là je ne peux pas oublier qu'il faisait l'amour à Wu et non à moi...

  


- Ca va aller ? Il le prit par les épaules afin de lui donner un peu de réconfort.

  


- Non pas vraiment mais je vais faire avec. Je n'ai pas le choix. Il veut Wu et il l'aura. Tu veux bien dire à Wufei qu'il a Duo et qu'il a besoin de lui parler ?

  


- ...

  


- S'il te plait Quatre !

  


- Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

  


- Oui. Mais je ne veux pas le voir souffrir en restant avec moi alors qu'il pense à un autre. Alors ?

  


- Je lui dirais ce soir.

  


- Merci mon Ty. "

  
  
  


//4

  


Quatre sentit son coeur se serrer en entendant ce surnom. C'était la seule chose qui lui rappela le fait que Heero et lui avaient une relation particulière. Il l'avait appeler comme ça la première fois où il l'avait tiré des griffes de quelque ozzies. Seuls eux deux étaient au courant de cette histoire et Heero n'avait jamais abandonné ce surnom. C'était leur secret et Quatre n'autorisait personne l'appeler ainsi à l'exception du japonais et le brun le savait.

  


Une fois leur conversation terminée, ils rejoignirent le chinois qui leur avait laissé leur intimité pour parler.

  


Lorsque Quatre retourna en cours il apprit que le natté était malade. Il se surprit à critiquer et insulter l'américain, mais il se reprit vite en se rappelant qu'il ne savait rien de sa vie et qu'il n'avait aucun droit de le juger.

  


Il se décida donc à aller le voir entre deux cours pour prendre de ses nouvelles et le forcer à lui faire des confidences sur ce qui c'était dérouler le matin.

  


A l'intercours il alla dans les dortoirs afin d'avoir une conversation à coeur ouvert avec son camarade de classe. Il frappa et attendit la réponse qui tarda à venir. Uns fois qu'il reçut l'autorisation d'entrer, il pénétra dans la chambre et se dirigea vers le pseudo malade allongé sur le lit.

  


- "Alors ? Commença t-il.

  


- Alors quoi ? Répondit le natté.

  


- Tu n'es pas malade, alors qu'est-ce que tu as ?

  


- Rien.

  


- Ca on me l'a déjà fait aujourd'hui ! Je veux une réponse claire. Le ton était colérique et emplit d'amertume.

  


- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

  


- Bon, pour ce qui c'est passé avec Heero, je crois avoir capté ce qu'il s'est dit et fait. Mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça avec Heero. Qui est ce type et que t'a t-il fait ?

  


- C'est un homme qui travaille avec mon père.

  


- Mais encore ?

  


- La dernière fois que j'ai bossé avec ce type j'ai faillit avoir de gros ennuis.

  


- Quel genre d'ennuis ?

  


- Du genre un séjour prolongé à l'hosto. Tu es content tu sais maintenant pourquoi Tro essaie de m'enlever des griffes de mon père et la raison pour laquelle j'ai peur de ce type !

  


- Tu devrais en parler à Wufei et Heero, ils trouveront une manière simple de régler ce problème. On peut et on veut vous aider que ce soit toi ou ton frère.

  


- Hn

  


- Réfléchit à ce que je viens de te dire et sache que Heero ne t'en veut pas. C'est lui qui ma poussé à régler cette histoire.

  


Quatre partit rapidement pour ne pas être en retard à son dernier cours et laissa l'américain réfléchir et prendre sa décision. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de mentir mais là il le fallait. S'il voulait que le chinois et cet aimant à problème soient ensemble, il fallait éliminer les obstacles.

  


_Ce soir on en saura plus et on pourra peut-être voir la fin des tourments que cet imbécile cause à ceux que j'aime._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  


  


  


  


A suivre

  


  


Des commentaires, vous gênez pas ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

@ +


	7. Fuite

CHAPITRE 07

Auteur : Fèn

Base : Pourquoi poser la question !

Genre : Yaoi, le reste je sais po trop !

Couple : A mon bon vouloir ^________^ déjà Karl et Tro c'est du sûr et certain mais pour le reste le mystère reste encore

Disclamer : Heu…Désolé pour l'immense retard que j'ai pris mais j'espère qu'avec ça je vais me faire pardonner :)

  
  
  


Réponses au reviews (et oui ENFIN !!)

  


ET BA !!!! Tout ça pour moi ! Ca fait un peu beaucoup non ? NANNNNNNNNNNNN on s'en lasse jamais ^_^

Merci quand même à tous ceux qui lisent, et ne laisse pas de petits mots, d'avoir le courage de venir ici !! 

  
  
  


Cora : Merci de tes encouragements ! En espérant que ça te plaira comme chapitre.

Poucycat : Je crois que pour cette fois-ci y a pas de bishonen à plaindre !!! :)

Christine : Merci ça fait plaisir de voir que ça s'améliore à chaque fois et que tu aime !! Au plaisir que ça continue !

Dana-chan : Merziiiiiiiiiiiiiii et pis pour une fois que c'est Heero qui s'en prend plein la tête on va pas le plaindre !! 

Anne-Laure : La voici enfin !! Merci de la trouver bien ça m'encourage à continuer !

Kaoro : Il est cool comme ça le petit et sensible Quatrounet !!!!!!!!! Complètement d'ac avec toi !! ;)

Luna : Désolé Luna je ne te dirais rien parce que je ne suis toujours pas sur du couple de fin !! Enfin s'il y a un Happy end !

Hathor : merci de tes encouragements et on verra bien par la suite ce que ça va donner.

Himi : Heu…Tu pourrais me faire une remise de peine à la fin ?? Je ne sais pas si tout va te plaire mais bon tu verras par toi-même !

Ocharis : Vive la torture de Hee-chan !!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'est sympa en tt cas de m'encourager comme ça !! mici

Lorelei : lol j'adore tes reviews elles me font toujours rire ! En attendant désolé du retard mais bon je n'abandonne pas !! Je continue !!!!!!!!!!!

Mikara : Et oui je casse tout ! Tous les couples habituels sont cassés ! J'adore malaxer toutes les petites habitudes ;)

L.I.A : Valà !! Tu vois pas je te l'avais dit que c'était en route !! 

  


Sur ce : BONNE LECTURE 

  


FUITE

  


//4

__

Ce soir on en saura plus et on pourra peut-être voir la fin des tourments que cet imbécile cause à ceux que j'aime.

  


Quatre fulminait intérieurement. Il n'aimait pas le comportement de Duo et trouvait sa situation plus que douteuse. Le fait que ce type surgisse de nul part et mette le natté dans un état de peur immense le troublait. Qui est-il ? Que veut-il ? Et surtout que va-t-il faire si Heero s'interpose de trop entre eux deux ?

Voilà où il était dans ses réflexions. Protéger le Japonais s'avérait être sa priorité.

  
  


*******************

  
  


//2 

  


Heero a envoyé le blond ? Duo avait du mal à croire que Quatre voulait l'aider. Il avait plutôt l'impression qu'il voulait le bouffer.

En clair il n'avait aucune confiance en lui. Il passa la journée dans son lit et en veillant quelque fois à la fenêtre pour voir si son passeur était encore là.

Lorsque Trowa revint dans leur chambre, Duo lui raconta sa discussion avec le petit dragon.

- Tu ne lui fais pas confiance, vu comment tu en parles !

- Non ! Il ne me porte pas dans son cœur et c'est réciproque.

- Moi c'est tout ce gang qui ne me plaît pas ! 

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne trouves pas étonnant qu'ils veuillent tous nous aider alors qu'on vient d'arriver ? Et franchement, Karl n'a pas l'air de les aimer non plus.

- Il t'a dit quoi ?

- Il ne m'a rien dit de spécial mais il m'a dit de me méfier. 

- Oui, pour que Karl te crie méfiance c'est qu'il faut qu'on les évite à tout prix.

- C'est pour ça que ce soir on ne va nul part ! Tu ne traîne plus avec eux et si Zechs s'approche trop de toi on file chez Karl. Ok ?

- Ca me va ! Mais tu crois que ton flic va apprécier de nous voir débarquer ?

- Il n'aura pas le choix ! Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ils se couchent. Duo ayant flemmardé toute la journée n'arrivait pas à trouer le sommeil.

- Je veux bien croire que t'a journée a été plutôt cool mais fait moi plaisir, reste tranquille !

- Excuse-moi Tro mais je n'arrive pas à dormir.

- Habilles-toi ! On va bouger ! Ca va te calmer !

Le grand brun se lève et s'habille. Son jeune frère en fait autant. L'aîné revêt un simple pantalon noir et un pull à col roulé assorti. Le plus jeune, lui, opta pour un baggy noir, un débardeur et une veste courte de la même couleur. Une fois les deux jeunes hommes habillés de leurs habits noirs, les deux compagnons du noir sortir doucement pour ne pas faire grincer la porte.

- On va où ?

- Tais-toi et suis-moi !

Ils sortirent tous deux en silence. Tel deux ombres se confondant avec les murs et épousant parfaitement leur environnement. Ils prenaient les couloirs rapidement dans un silence effrayant. Chaque coin était pour eux un sanctuaire. Dans la nuit, le noir, ils étaient bien, ils étaient eux-mêmes. Deux chats que le noir rendaient invincible. Personne n'aurait pu dire ou voir que deux élèves sortaient tard dans la nuit.

Il arrivèrent aux portes d'entrée du dortoir Trowa attrapa durement son cadet pour le plaquer contre le mur. Heureusement pour eux qu'ils étaient invisibles dans le noir. 

Dehors Zechs discutait avec quelqu'un. L'inconnu étant de dos, Trowa ne put l'identifier. Celui-ci s'était rapprocher de la vitre sur la porte. Plaquer lui aussi contre le mur. Il tenait d'une main ferme son frère pour qu'il ne se fasse pas voir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demande alors Duo.

- Zechs est dehors.

- Je te signale qu'on est deux !

- Lui aussi.

- Quoi ?

Duo se plaque dans l'autre coin de la porte, en face de son frère pour observer la scène qui se jouait à l'extérieur.

- Alors ? Il te dit quelque chose ?

- A vu de nez je dirais que c'est Otto. Mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux frères jusqu'à ce que le natté ne le rompe pris d'une peur visible pour ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver.

- Tro ?

- On va chez Karl dès ce soir. Son ton était sans équivoque. Suis-moi.

Ils partirent en sens inverse pour passer par la fenêtre de la salle de repos et partir au plus vite vers le grillage entourant l'école. Duo était devant pendant que Trowa surveillait leurs arrières. Arrivé au grillage, Le grand brun ordonna à son frère de monter dessus en même temps que lui. En parfaite synchronisation, ils passèrent le grillage et atterrirent sur le trottoir sans un bruit. Trowa prit la main de son jeune frère et l'entraîna à sa suite à travers les rues de la ville.

  
  


*******************

  
  


//5

  


Wufei, Quatre et Heero attendaient patiemment dans l'appartement de leur chef.

- Ils sont en retard. Quatre tu es sûr qu'ils viendront ? Demanda le Chinois.

- Oui ! Duo avait l'air de vouloir en finir…

- Heero, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Vu l'heure c'est peine perdue. Répondit le Japonais.

- Je suis du même avis que toi. Je vais y aller. Quatre tu rentres chez toi. Heero tu t'occupes des gars, s'il y a le moindre problème tu t'en charges.

- Wufei ! Nous ne savons pas si ce type est venu seul. Prends quelqu'un avec toi. Ce serai plus prudent. 

- Ne t'inquiète pas Quatre.

Devant le regard insistant du petit blond, le Chinois ne put que se contraindre à appliquer le conseil de son protéger. Il demanda donc à Heero de l'accompagner et laissa les responsabilités à Quatre.

Les deux asiatiques partirent en direction de l'école des deux nouveaux. Arrivé à mi-chemin, ils aperçurent deux silhouettes se faufiler au travers la ville. Heero commença à repartir vers l'école quand il vit que son chef ne le suivait pas. Il se retourna.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu connais beaucoup de personne en ville qui porte une longue tresse ?

- A part Duo…

- Suivons-les !

Les deux dragons reprirent leur course mais cette fois-ci ils se dirigèrent à la suite des deux ombres qu'ils ont vu filer.

  
  


*******************

  
  


//3

  


Trowa courrait à vive allure traînant son jeune frère derrière lui. Depuis quelque temps il entendait des pas derrière eux. Il avait accéléré la course pour semer leur poursuiveur en vain. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'appartement de Karl. Il s'y engouffra grâce au double des clés que son amant lui avait donné le premier jour où ils s'étaient revus. Il referma vite la porte pour éviter que leur suiveur n'entre. Ils montèrent les escaliers pour atteindre le deuxième étage. Une fois arrivée devant la porte le brun sonna.

- Oui ? Fit Karl en ouvrant la porte.

Le policier fut étonner de voir les deux adolescents devant lui. 

- On peut entrer ? Demande Trowa, soutenant son petit frère.

- Oui vient ! Duo installes-toi sur le canapé ! Le dit nommé s'affala sur le canapé pendant que le grand brun suivait leur hôte dans la cuisine. Que s'est-il passé ? Demande alors Karl.

- Zechs et Otto squattaient devant les portes du dortoir. Tu peux nous garder chez toi ?

- Tro ! Tu sais que j'adorerais que vous veniez ici mais je peux avoir de gros ennuis !

- Je sais mais tu es le seul sur lequel je puisse compter et ils veulent Duo ! Je ne peux pas les laisser faire ! S'il te plaît aide-nous !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si intéressant par la fenêtre ?

- Je crois qu'on nous a suivi. Je vérifie c'est tout.

- Ok ! Vous restez ici pour l'instant mais pas un mot à qui que ce soit ! Je risque de gros problème même si je suis flic !

- On ne dira rien ! Merci !! 

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent longuement et commencèrent à aller un peu plus loin dans leur exploration quand…

- Heu…T'a rien à manger Karl ?

- Dans le frigo Duo. Fit le concerner, blasé.

- Tu as une chambre j'espère ? 

- Oui t'inquiètes pas, vous aurez la chambre d'amis.

- Je parlais pas de ça ! Vous pouvez faire ça dans ta chambre plutôt que dans la cuisine !

- DUO !!!!!!!! Firent les deux amants.

- Ba quoi ??

Karl ne répondit pas au natté et se dirigea vers sa chambre entraînant son amour avec lui.

- La chambre est en face ! Crie le maître de maison.

Duo jeta un coup d'œil et repartit vers le canapé qu'il trouvait très intéressant mais pas aussi attirant que la télé qui se trouvait en face.

  
  


*******************

  
  


//5

  


Les deux asiatiques examinaient les noms sur l'Interphone pour trouver où les deux autres avaient pu trouver refuge. Mais ce qui tracassait Wufei, était surtout le pourquoi ils étaient partis du dortoir.

- Alors ? Demande-t-il au japonais.

- Je n'en sais rien ! Je ne connais pas les noms !

- La seule personne dont Trowa fait confiance mis à part son frère c'est son copain le poulet !

- C'est quoi son nom déjà ?

- Karl.

- Karl comment ?

- Machinchose.

- Machin…QUOI ???

- Shazi ! Duo ne l'appelle que par son prénom ! Comment veux-tu que je sache quel est son nom ?

- Excuses-moi.

- Pas grave ! Demain matin on vient les chercher ok !

- D'accord !

Les deux dragons partirent ne sachant toujours pas où les deux autres se sont réfugiés !

  
  


*******************

  
  


//6

  


- Tu les as trouvés ?

- Non. A croire qu'ils se sont volatilisés !

-IMBECILE !! Ce sont des voleurs et les meilleurs ! Bien sûr qu'ils se sont volatilisés ! Ils ont dû nous voir dehors et maintenant ça va être dur de ramener le petit avec nous.

- Je vais m'en charger ! Je te le rapporterais !

- Je ne te savais pas suicidaire Otto !

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Tout simplement parce que Trowa va surveiller son frère maintenant qu'il a vu que je n'étais pas seul.

- Tu veux dire qu'il va comprendre ce que l'on veut ?

- Oui. Et il va nous poser de sérieux problèmes.

- Tu veux que je le contact ?

- Oui ! Il me faut Duo ! Qu'il le veuille ou non !

  


A SUIVRE

  


Bye 

Fèn


	8. Question de confiance

**Auteur :** Fèn

**Base :** Pourquoi poser la question !

**Genre :** Yaoi, le reste je sais po trop !

**Couple :** A mon bon vouloir ^________^ déjà Karl et Tro c'est du sûr et certain mais pour le reste le mystère reste encore

**Disclamer :** Je sais, je suis hyper à la bourre mais j'ai beaucoup de boulot, je fais une pose et surtout heureusement que certaine me rappelle à l'ordre !! Gomen 

YAMI NI HIKARI : He vi tu vois a force de quémander et de me le rappeler assez souvent :) elle est arrivée !! Heu si y en a qui veulent remercier quelqu'un pour cet énorme miracle, allez voir Yami !!! bisous ma puce ;) ( Et les vacances)

NAW : Merci beaucoup ! c'est super de savoir que ce que l'on écrit plaît ! Même si je ne comprend pas pourquoi.

L.I.A : Salut toi !! Ca du courage il m'en a fallu !! je dois avouer que niveau temps j'ai prit du temps pour pas grand chose ! mais bon, à toi de voir maintenant ;)

LORELEI A.F : Heuon ne sait jamais comment ça peut tourner avec moi ;) faut pas désespérer !!! 

DANA-CHAN1 :Bin là il m'a fallu encore plus de temps !!! dsl !! mais j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant 

AZALEA : Et bin ! TADAM !!!! Le voilà !! je sais je sais j'ai mis trop de temps mais bon quand on a un pb avec son  emploi du temps on essaie de faire avec mais bon vais essayer de me rattraper. bisous et bonne lecture

LAW-SAMA : Heulà c'est à moi de m'excuser GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN ! encore rikiki celle là aussi ! oups !

LO : Ba là voilà ENFIN !!

Je tient à vraiment vous félicité de me lire encore vu le temps que j'y met pour les écrire et surtout pour leur longueur mais vais essayer de faire un effort et en faire des plus long, un ti peu plus long ;) bisous Merci et bonne lecture !! 

**

Question de confiance !

**

Dans une ruelle proche du quartier des Ozzies, une rencontre à lieu.

- Comment tu dis ?

- Un gosse de 15 ans avec une longue tresse brune. Il traîne souvent avec le petit blond des dragons.

- Quatre ? Très bien ! Dis m'en un peu plus

Appartement de Karl :

- DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!

- 

- Magne-toi !!! Je ne veux pas que votre directeur appelle les flics pour un enlèvement !!!! Je tiens à mon job MOIIIIIIIII

Ca faisait une heure que Karl s'évertuait à réveiller le natté qui squattait allègrement son canapé. Trowa étant sous la douche, Karl s'époumonait inutilement vu qu'il n'avait autorité sur le gamin. Il avait tout essayé : le réveil en douceur, le secouer comme un prunier, la couverture en moins, le cri dans les oreillesmais rien n'y fit. Duo dormait et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se lever.

Quand le grand brun sortit de la douche, Karl cru qu'il avait perdu la tête.

Trowa se trimballait vêtu d'une serviette de bain et portant à bout de bras une pleine bassine d'eau

- OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Apparemment froide, voire même gelée !

- MON SOFFA !! Hurla le policier en battant des bras.

- Duo grouilles-toi. On part dans 20 minutes. Le ton que pris Tro était sans équivoque, dur et las à la fois.

- Ok ça va !

Duo se leva tranquillement bousculant légèrement Karl dans le couloir pour lui piquer sa place dans la salle de bain. Karl se fit fermer la porte au nez sur un " bonjour cow-boy."

La réaction de l'homme fut instantanée : Il devint blanc comme un linge.

Dans un record de 10 minutes, Duo ressortit de la salle de bain, propre et habillé. Et une fois paré, le natté embarqua son frère, qui finissait de s'habiller dans la chambre, et sortit de l'appartement.

- Et bien !! Même pas un au revoir ! Je ne le savais pas non plus accro à l'école ?!

Les deux frères descendaient les escaliers tranquillement. Duo semblait énervé et fatigué. Trowa s'inquiéta du fait que sa jeune pipelette de frère ne décrochait pas mot !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ce matin ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça ! Amorça-t-il.

- La prochaine fois j'enregistre alors ! Et tu comprendras ! Répondit le châtain en croisant les bras l'air boudeur.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ???

- De ta ou tes petites douceurs nocturnes avec ton « COWBOY » ! HI HA ! Cria Duo.en mode repeat.

Trowa pris une jolie teinte rouge vif au surnom de son cher et tendre et plaqua une main sur la bouche de son frère pour le faire taire.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous devez faire mais ce soir n'oubliez pas que je suis à côté ! Je n'ai pas dormit de la nuit rien que de t'imaginer avec lui au litJ'en ai fait des cauchemars.

- Désolé frangin ! Mais je pensais que tu t'étais déjà fait à l'idée que moi aussi j'avais une vie sexuelle !

- C'est pas ça ! C'est le fait que ce soit avec lui ! Bon, il est pas mal je l'avoue mais quand mêmePAS QUAND JE SUIS LA !! Stoplé ?!!!! Supplia le natté avec des yeux de merlans fris.

- Ok ça va, je lui en toucherai un mot en rentrant. Content ??

- Mici !!! 

Les deux jeunes arrivèrent enfin dans la rue et partir en direction de l'école en discutant de leur journée et de leurs emplois du temps. Trowa voulait absolument tout savoir de la journée de son piti frangin afin d'éviter que qui que ce soit ne s'approche trop de lui. Mais, au bout de quelques mètres, une main se posa sur l'épaule du plus jeune. Duo fit un bond de 6 mètres et se plaça directement derrière son grand frère.

- Oulà ! Du calme ce n'est que nous ! Fit Quatre en se reculant un peu histoire de ne pas se prendre un coup vit le regard noir du brun à la mèche.

- Relax Trowa ! On ne vous fera rien ! Dit le Chinois en se rapprochant des deux nouveaux. Il semblerait que vous nous ayez posé un lapin ! Pourquoi ??

- HEHO ! On ne vous a rien promis ! S'emporta le châtain restant quand même caché derrière son frère.

- Pardon ! Tu ne te souviens même pas de ce que tu m'as dit dans ta chambre ?????

- Ecoute blondinet ! Je n'ai jamais rien promis ! Tu t'es mis ça tout seul en tête !

- Quoi ! Espèce de 

- Quatre ! S'interposa le Chinois. Il t'a dit qu'il viendrait ou non ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son ami.

- Non, enfin je ne crois pas. Mais il avait pourtant l'air de vouloir ! 

Quatre fixait ses pieds, Heero restait en retrait délibérément et le Chinois le regardait, septique.

- Pas grave ! Dit-il plus pour lui-même. Il se retourna vers les deux bruns et reprit : En attendant

En attendant les deux  bruns se tiraient tranquillos, l'air de rien.

- C'est pas vrai ! S'écria le Chinois

Les trois dragons se mirent à les rattraper, mais le problème est que les deux autres commencèrent à courir en les entendant arriver derrière eux. Il s'en suivit une course poursuite que les trois jeunes lunéliens ne gagnèrent pas.

Pendant toute la journée, Duo avait sciemment évité Quatre. Il s'est découvert une nouvelle amitié avec Mike. Il le trouvait de plus en plus sympa.

Lors des pauses, Tro venait le chercher. Celui-ci empêcha le blond de les approcher de trop prêt. Ils allaient soit sur les bancs de dehors, soit dans la cafétéria. Au déjeuné, les deux se retrouvèrent au self. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin tranquille entouré de fausses plantes. Duo tourna la tête et vit Quatre le fixer et regarder les tables aux alentours. Heureusement pour les Bartons toutes les tables étaient prises.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être collant celui là ! Lança Duo en voyant le blond s'en aller.

Trowa se retourna pour voir seulement une tignasse blonde disparaître dans l'autre salle du self.

- Il est dans ta classe ? Tu t'en sors ? Demanda le plus grand, inquiet.

- Ouais ! Mais, t'inquiètes pas ! Y a d'autres gens dans la classe alors je ne suis pas seul avec lui. Et pis y'en a toujours un qui est tout seul pour que je me mette à côté de lui.

- En clair. Tu le fuis comme la peste !

- Voui !! Répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Et les autres ? Tu les vois ?

- Non. Tant mieux ! Je crois que si je me retrouvais devant un des deux bridés, je ne pourrais plus rien faire. Ils me font peur autant l'un que l'autre.

- En tout cas, tu peux te dire que tu en as un en moins sur le dos ! Répliqua Tro.

- Oui ! Le petit blond ! Il a peur de toi ! ahahahahah

- Je te parlais d'Heero. Dit-il platement.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda innocemment le petit brun.

- Ne fait pas l'innocent ! Il réagit bizarrement depuis que vous avez

- Cavajesaisj'aivu ! S'empressa-t-il de répondre.

La discussion prit fin à ce moment là. Se remémorer ce moment mit un froid entre les deux frères.

Duo finissait vers 16 heures alors que Trowa terminait à midi. Le grand brun n'avait que deux heures à attendre son frère qui avait cours d'art plastique. Il les passa dans la cours, allongé sur l'herbe à réfléchir sur le pourquoi de cette situation. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus fut l'attitude plutôt insistante des dragons. Pourquoi ces gars les voulaient-ils avec eux ?

- Nous ne sommes que des étrangers pour eux ! 

- Pour qui ? Demanda une voix.

Trowa se releva en vitesse, prêt à bondir sur celui qui osait le déranger.

- Ah ! C'est toi ! On y va ?

- Je t'attends ! Fit Duo espiègle.

Les deux partirent sous l'œil vigilant et furieux de Quatre.

//4               Dans l'appartement de Wufei.

- J'ai essayé de lui parler ou de l'approcher toute la journée, mais rien n'y a fait. Soit, il se planquait derrière Trowa, soit derrière Mike. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour me rapprocher de lui.

- Bon de toute évidence, c'est foutu pour toi ! Heero, tu en es où toi ?

- Dokonimo !*

- Bref ! Y a plus que moi dans la course ?!

- En quelque sorte.

- Qu'entends-tu par-là Heero ?

- Et bien. Va falloir la jouer en finesse maintenant. Ils deviennent de plus en plus méfiant et en plus il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils sont avec ce flic qui doit les renseigner sur nous !

- Pour le flic je ne m'en fais pas ! Si les poulets savaient quelque chose on ne serait plus là. La jouer en finesse ?!

- Tu plais à Duo !

- De quoi parles-tu Quatre ? Et comment peux-tu le savoir vu qu'il ne parle pas ?

- Heero ? Tu ne lui as pas encore parlé de ça !

- Ca m'est sortit de l'esprit.

- De quoi ?

- Je me le suis fait hier. Et de toute évidence il pensait à toi à ce moment là !

- Sûr ?

- Hai.

- Intéressant. Séduire le crétin. Après je pourrai en faire ce que j'en veux, espérons que ce bâtard d'Otto ne nous mettra pas de bâton dans les roues.

- Franchement tu penses qu'Otto est encore en course ? Demanda Quatre.

- Oui. D'ailleurs j'ai apprit que notre cher banni avait un contact chez les ozies qui pourrait l'aider à mettre la main sur le petit rat.

- Si seulement ils n'étaient pas aussi idiots ses deux branleurs. Ce serait déjà fini et ils seraient tranquilles. On leur foutrait la paix !

- Malheureusement Heero, ils ont l'air d'avoir une conscience. Quatre ? Essaie de connaître le nom de ce  Karl et rapporte-moi tout ce que tu peux comme informations sur lui. Il doit bien y avoir une faille dans leur petit abri. Heero va dire à Duo que je veux lui parler d'un truc à propos de son père. Raconte-lui n'importe quoi mais amène le moi ici.

- OK ! Répondirent les deux amis.

// ?                                       Quartier des ozzies

- Alors comment t'en sors-tu ?

- Nickel ! Il ne se doute de rien ! Quel crétin !

- Fait gaffe quand même ! C'est un gamin naïf mais il n'est pas stupide. En plus Trowa est loin d'être aussi gentil que son petit frère alors méfiance !

- T'inquiètes pas Otto ! J'ai l'affaire en main ! Je suis persuadé qu'il ne m'a même pas encore remarqué le grand frère surprotecteur.

- Ok ! De toute, s'il y a un problème demande à ton cousin de te filer un coup de main. Il n'aura aucun problème à maîtriser le moucheron.

lang=EN-GB - No problem ! Bye Otto !

lang=EN-GB 

lang=EN-GB - Bye.

lang=EN-GB 

- C'est ça dégage sal rat ! Le petit Duo j'en fais mon affaire.

Je rentre chez moi tranquillement. Et dire que cet idiot vient chercher une fille pour s'occuper du natté heureusement que Mike est là. Sans lui je crois que je n'arriverais à rien. Demander à fille de s'approcher d'une sale tapette ! Quel con !! 

- Alors cousine ?

- Toujours pareil. Faut se méfier du grand frère en attirant le petit dans nos filets. Dis-moi ? Ca t'amuse de jouer avec lui ?

- Assez oui ! Mais bon ce n'est qu'une pédale après tout ! Je verrai bien ce que je lui ferai subir en temps voulu. Pour l'instant je joue le gentil copain qui peut devenir plus et on verra après mais il est préférable d'y aller en douceur. Vu comment les dragons se sont démerdés pour les amener à eux

- C'est sûr ! Le vent qu'ils se prennent ! De toute évidence ils ne peuvent pas avoir tout ce qu'ils veulent ! Comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour amener Duo à Otto et Zechs ?

- Aucune idée ! Il est préférable de ne rien planifier pour le moment. Avec l'histoire des dragons, je préfère ne pas prendre trop de risque ! En plus j'ai envie de voir si ce qu'on raconte sur le natté est vrai !

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas ?

- T'inquiète pas je vais tester mais pas obligatoirement aimer ! Tu sais très bien que ce genre de mec me répugne au point de les tuer ! Otto a du bol d'être avec Zechs sinon je crois qu'il y passerait.

//3                              Appartement de Karl

Karl n'est pas encore rentré lorsque nous arrivons. Heureusement que j'ai toutes les clés maintenant.

En rentrant Duo n'a pas arrêté de me parler de ce Mike. Il est sympaIl me prend pas la têteJe l'aime bienIl s'intéresse vraiment à moiEt vas-y que je te parle de Mike !

- Faudra que tu me le présentes.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Simplement parce que je suis ton frère et qu'en ce moment, c'est les problèmes qui rôdent.

Duo boude. Je crois qu'il ne comprend pas trop pourquoi je suis aussi méfiant.

- Ecoute. Je veux pas que quelqu'un ne t'approche uniquement pour ce servir de toi ! N'oublie pas que Zechs est dans les parages et que Otto est avec lui. C'est surtout Otto qui m'inquiète !

- Pourquoi Otto ? C'est un abrutit qui se croit discret et infaillible.

- J'en suis pas totalement sûr. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Karl de se renseigner sur Otto. Il me semble avoir déjà entendu parler des Ozzies.

- HmTu penses qu'il connaît déjà la ville et ces gangs ?

- On verra ! Ce ne sont que des suppositions.

- C'est vrai que tu le connais mieux que moi.

- Duo

- Quoi ?

- Je ne veux plus parler de cette histoire ok !?

- Désolé. J'ai pas fait exprès.

- Bon alors ! Et ce Mike il est aussi génial que ça ?

- Bin, je te l'ai dit. Il est sympa et je m'entends bien avec lui mais c'est tout. Ca ne va pas plus loin.

- Ok. Tu as confiance en lui ?

- Ca je ne me prononce pas dessus. J'ai été trop déçu depuis le début alors maintenant c'est fini ! Je ne fais plus confiance qu'en toi.

A SUIVRE

  
  
* : nulle part  


  
  
merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et un ti mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, please !!   
  
BYE  
  
Fèn


	9. Manipulation sentimentale

Mal être 09 

Chapitre 09

**Auteur :** Fèn

**Base :** Pourquoi poser la question !

**Genre :** Yaoi, le reste je sais po trop !

**Couple :** A mon bon vouloir déjà Karl et Tro c'est du sûr et certain mais pour le reste le mystère reste encore

**Disclamer :** Et voil !! Arrive enfin à trouver un peu de temps pour écrire alors régalez vous )

**CORA :** Tout d'abord merci ma puce pour tes correction et pour « pousser au cul » de temps en temps ! Et vi, faut toujours dire merci à Cora sinon y aurait pas encore la suite (c'est à se faire taper sur les doigts ) Merci de toujours lire cette histoire même si je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop le sens où elle part !! Allez bonne lecture !

**S'L.I.A :** Et oui les miracles ça existent encore !! lol Je vais la finir faut pas désespérer !! Je n'abandonne pas un projet !! Et merci pour ton tuyau et surtout pour le courage et fait gaffe à ta boîte aux lettres !! Et vi je te laisse la mettre en exclu sur ton site en première !! Faut que je me fasse pardonner )

**ANNE LAURE :** Gentil ! J'apprécie que ça plaise ça pousse à écrire. Milles bisous pour ton petit mot.

**LO :** HOOOOO « ouvre grand les yeux » J'ai du mal à croire que quelqu'un lise encore cette fic !! Ouaaaaaa moi très contente !! Des fidèles !!!!!! C'est super sympa ! MERCHI BEAUCOUP !

**TENSHI-SHINIGAMI :** Et bin la voici la voil !! Naaaaaaaaa surprise ! Allez j'espère que ça va te plaire autant que les chapitres précédents.

**POUCYCATT :** Ca va ? Pas trop attendu ? NAN ça peut pas être pire que la dernière fois ) faut pas avoir peur, tu connaîtras la fin ! Un jour au l'autre

**CHRIS 52 :** Vient lire et tu verras !! (La réflexion qui tue !! mdr !) Sérieusement qui sait ce qu'il a derrière la tête ! Après tout je commence à avoir l'esprit tordu en ce moment alors on ne sais jamais ce que Mike va faire et surtout qui il est vraiment !! A

**ARIANE MAXWELL-SHINIGAMI :** Ba en ce moment d'examen c'est pas vraiment régulier, les up viennent comme je peux mais ça va bientôt revenir à la normale ! Merci en tout cas pour la review et bonne lecture.

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !!!!!!**

****

****

**Manipulation sentimentale**

****

****

_Commissariat de police _

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui. Mon indique ne m'a jamais envoyé sur des fausses pistes.

- Ok ! Alors si ce que tu me dis est vrai, il va y avoir de gros problèmes dans peu de temps.

- On va avoir du boulot. Mais pourquoi t'intéresses tu as eux ? Je veux bien croire que les mineurs c'est ton truc mais pas les gangs.

- Y a un gosse que j'ai arrêté autrefois qui a des problèmes avec eux.

- De quel genre de problème ?

- Ils le collent un peu trop.

- Hum…C'est un voleur ce gosse ?

- Ancien voleur. Pourquoi ?

- Dis-lui de ne surtout pas s'approcher des Dragons ou Ozzies. Il y a une rumeur qui court en ville comme quoi « Le Baron » va raccrocher. Il parait même qu'il est annoncé que celui qui pourra lui dérober fétiche reprendra son territoire. Donc…

- Deviendra le nouveau baron ! Je comprends pourquoi toutes les racailles « ambitieuses » sont là.

- Merci pour l'info Pat.

- Pas de quoi Karl. Et puis, si tu apprends quelque chose préviens-moi !

- Ok !

_Appartement de Karl_

__

- GAGNE !!

- Encore !! C'est pas possible d'avoir autant de chance !

- Hé h

- Tu ne tricherais pas contre moi ?

- Nan ! Tu le verrais si je trichais ! N'oublie pas que c'est toi qui m'as tout appris.

Duo et Trowa étaient dans le salon, assis par terre, sur des coussins à jouer au 4-21 (jeu de dé pour ceux/celles qui le connaissent pas demandez !! style='font-size:14.0pt;font-family:Wingdings'J style='font-size: 14.0pt').

Ils venaient de faire une dizaines de parties, toutes les dix gagnées par le natté.

- Tu es en vaine aujourd'hui ! S'exclama Trowa.

- Vi ! Mais jouer à deux n'est pas très intéressants. Je vais aller à la salle de jeu. Je trouverai peut-être un adversaire à ma hauteur !

- Ne me dit pas que ton grand frère ne te fait plus honneur ?

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent vivement pour voir Karl, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- H ! J'ai toujours été à la hauteur même si Duo est un tricheur ! Répliqua Tro

- CH'UI PAS UN TRICHEUR !!!! Cria le natt

- Aller ! Stop les gamins ! J'ai un truc important à vous dire !

- Ouais, ba si c'est pour avoir un speech moralisateur je préfère aller à la salle de jeu !

Duo se leva rapidement et fuit tel le vent de l'appartement sans que l'un des deux colocataires ne puissent l'attraper.

- Trowa il faut le rattraper ce que j'ai appris est très dangereux pour lui ! Cria le policier en courant à la suite du jeune Barton.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Karl ?

Trowa courrait à grandes enjambés derrière son amant. Paniqué et à bout de souffle, il réussit à arrêter le flic en l'agrippant par le bras. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une rue déserte avec Duo marchant devant eux.

- Karl ! Dit moi ce qu'il se passe !

- Ecoute ce n'est pas le moment ! Il faut ramener Duo immédiatement.

L'homme se remit en marche à la recherche du natté qui avait disparu de sa vue. Mais le plus âgé des frères hé ne l'entendait pas de cette manière et le plaqua contre un poteau électrique en lui criant :

- Pourquoi ?

- Très bien je vais te le dire mais je t'en prit il faut retrouver Duo. Je t'expliquerai tout en marchant. Mais faisons vite !! Sinon on risque de perdre ton frère !

- Tu commences à me faire peur !

Les deux hommes repartirent au bout de la rue afin de retrouver le cadet hé mais Karl ne vit pas la direction qu'avait emprunter le châtain. Ils se mirent donc à courir dans toutes les rues adjacentes afin de retrouver le petit accro des jeux.

_Dans la galerie commerciale du centre ville_

__

- Elle doit bien être quelque part cette salle de jeu ? S'énerva un jeune châtain.

Il fit quelques pas est trouva enfin la salle en question. Il y avait toutes sortes de jeux ! Du billard aux jeux vidéo en réseaux.

Duo s'installa tranquillement à un ordinateur où l'on peut jouer aux échecs contre de vrais adversaires dans la salle.

Il joua quelques parties sans importances et plutôt facile à gagner. Cela lui permettait de monter de niveau assez aisément et ainsi affronter des adversaires de plus en plus difficiles. Il fit environ une dizaine de partie jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un adversaire à sa taille. Cette partie était extrêmement pointue pour son niveau de jeu, il faut dire qu'il n'était pas un as aux échecs. Durant cette partie, l'adversaire de Duo vint lui parler grâce au logiciel de chat intégré au jeu. Celui-ci semblait vouloir faire la connaissance du, selon ses dires, « le meilleur adversaire qu'il n'ai jamais eu dans cette salle ».

Cette simple phrase flatta le natté qui fut immédiatement intrigué par ce joueur. Ils décidèrent de se retrouver après cette partie devant le billard numéro 9. Duo accepta instantanément.

Quelques heures plutard la partie se termina par adversaire gagnant et Duo perdant.

Immédiatement après la fin du jeu, le natté se leva et se dirigea droit vers la salle de billard. Il y avait une quinzaine de billard dans cet endroit. Il lui fallu demander à un serveur où se trouvait exactement le billard numéro 9. Celui-ci lui indiqua un billard dans un coin très peu éclairé.

L'adolescent se dirigea fébrilement vers ce coin isolé des regards. Une fois arrivé près de la table, il y vit les seules personnes qu'il ne désirait pas voir.

- Et Merde ! Fit le natté en faisant demi tour.

- Attend ! Interpella le chinois.

Voyant que Duo n'avait pas l'intention de revenir auprès d'eux, il décida d'aller à sa rencontre.

- Attend un peu ! On ne te fera pas de mal ne t'inquiète pas ! Dit Wufei en arrivant à porter de son vaillant adversaire.

- Je ne suis pas inquiet, je n'ai simplement pas envie de traîner avec vous !

- Allez ! Laisse moi payer un verre à mon meilleur adversaire aux échecs.

- Pfffff ! Se moqua Duo.

- Tu ne va peut-être pas me croire mais je n'ai jamais vu personne réussir à me tenir tête aussi longtemps, même Quatre.

- Laisse-moi tranquille ! J'en ai rien affaire de vos histoires !

- Si tu as peur de te retrouver avec tous mes amis, on peut aller boire un verre que tout les deux au bar. Comme ça on sera sous la surveillance du barman, si ça te rassure.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant que ça à me payer un verre ?

- Et bien je tiens mes paroles. On a décrété que le vainqueur paierait un verre au perdant pendant le jeu ! Alors ? Maintenant que tu sais qui je suis tu as peur de boire en tête à tête.

- Un tête à tête ? Dans tes rêves oui ! Hum…Ok pour le verre au bar.

Les deux ados se dirigèrent vers le bar et prirent place devant les grandes glaces qui ornaient le mur central du bar.

- Qu'est-ce que tu prends ? demanda le dragon en appelant le barman.

- Un monaco. Dit sobrement le natté.

_Un peu plus loin dans la salle, près du billard 9_

__

- Ca pour une surprise s'en est une !

- Oui ! Qui aurait pu croire que celui qui donnait du fils à retordre à notre fanatique des échecs n'était autre que ce crétin de Barton !

- J'ai l'impression que tu ne l'aimes pas trop. Je ne me trompe pas Quatre ?

- Non ! Ca me bouffe de le voir là après le coup qu'il t'a fait ! Répondit le petit blond.

- T'inquiète pas ! C'est pas la mort et puis maintenant on sait lequel de nous deux ce beau petit cul préfère ! Il va nous tomber dans les bras. Enfin surtout ceux de Wu !

Heero se mit à rire en voyant l'air dépité qu'avait Quatre après la tirade de son tendre japonais.

- Allez ! Au lieu de te prendre la tête sur ce crétin, vient plutôt jouer ! Fit le brun en lui tendant la queue de billard.

_Dans les rues de la villes_

__

Deux silhouettes fouillaient tous les endroits où des jeunes pouvaient venir jouer et s'amuser sans aucun résultat.

- Mais où peut-il bien être ? S'exaspéra le policier.

- Doit bien y avoir d'autres endroits où chercher ! Paniqua le brun.

- Voyons quel est le lieu où Duo aime aller pour s'amuser ? Réfléchit Tro. Tu doit bien savoir ?

- A part le centre commercial et le cinéma je ne vois pas où il pourrait être !

Les deux se mirent alors à tilter : LE CENTRE COMMERCIAL !!! Crièrent-ils ensemble.

Ils se mirent alors à courir pour rejoindre le lieu de perdition des ados.

- Il y a de forte chance que les dragons ou les ozzies traînent là-bas ! Il vaut mieux se grouiller ! Expliqua Karl.

Ni une ni deux ! Trowa et son policier hâtèrent le pas afin d'arriver au plus vite à la salle de jeu.

_Centre commercial, salle de jeu _

__

Les deux ados accoudés au bar parlaient tranquillement.

- Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous intéressez tant à nous ? Demanda finalement le natté.

- Et bien je dirais que la première chose qui m'a fait m'intéresser à toi c'est tes yeux. Ils sont magnifiques et rares. C'est un vrai régal. Et puis je te trouve vraiment attirant et intéressant. Tu as de l'humour même si des fois il est un peu lourd. Te fâche pas surtout ! Fit le chinois en voyant le moue que faisait le châtain à la mention de son humour. Mais je te trouve intéressant car tu es curieux et c'est une qualité que j'apprécie même si, pour certain c'est un défaut.

- Alors tu ne t'intéresses pas à moi à cause d'autre chose ?

Duo semblait étonné, suspicieux mais aussi désireux et remplit d'espoir. Le chef des dragons profita de cet état de doute pour le séduire et l'emmener dans un endroit plus calme.

Hé h !!

A SUIVRE

Bye Fèn !!


	10. Mise au point

**Auteur :** Fèn

**Base :** Pourquoi poser la question !

**Genre :** Yaoi, le reste je sais po trop !

**Couple :** Karl et Trowa, Duo et Wufei ( et vi ça y ai !! )

**Disclamer : **Alors Karl et Mike sont ma propriété malheureusement pour le reste ce n'est pas le cas.  
Je dis aussi merci à ma bêta, Yami ni Hikari , pour le courage qu'elle a à me corriger ? et de toujours m'encourager !!

**ALORS JE TIENS A DIRE A TOUT LE MONDE QUE JE FINIS TOUJOURS CE QUE JE COMMENCE, JE NE SAIS PAS ENCORE SI LES MAJ VONT ÊTRE REGULIERES MAIS JE VOULAIT CLARIFIER CE POINT.**

**RAR :**

**Poucycatt :** Merci pour ton message ! Et oui je suis sadique…

**Leenaren : **Et vi le ty Quatre n'est pas aussi gentil que ça !! En tout cas pas avec moi . Et pis j'adore couper mes chapitres comme ça !!

Enfin pour cette fois j'ai rangé mon côté sadique pour ce chapitre, peut-être en guise d'excuse du long retard !

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !!!!!!

****

****

**MISE AU POINT**

****

- "Alors tu ne t'intéresses pas à moi à cause d'autre chose ?"

Duo semblait étonné, suspicieux mais aussi désireux et remplit d'espoir. Le chef des dragons profita de cet état de doute pour le séduire et l'emmener dans un endroit plus calme.

- "Viens ! Allons dans un endroit plus tranquille."

Wufei traîna Duo hors de la salle et l'emmena au parking du centre commercial.  
Duo commença à avoir peur, se retrouver seul avec un chef de gang dans un parking n'a jamais été très conseillé.

- "Si tu veux me casser la gueule fais-le mais, m'entraîne pas dans un endroit aussi sal et mal odorant. Y a …  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais juste récupérer ma moto. Lança Wufei d'un air blasé."

Le natté se sentit un peu bête et suivit calmement le chinois jusqu'à une moto cross bleu nuit légèrement sale. L'asiatique enleva doucement l'antivol puis s'installa sur son engin. Pendant ce temps, Duo observait un 4x4 noir tout neuf, ainsi que son intérieur.

- "Tu aimes les voitures comme ça ? Demanda Wufei pour ramener le châtain à la réalité.  
- Pas spécialement. Mais c'est vrai que celui-ci est pas mal même s'il n'est pas très puissant point de vue vitesse. Répliqua le nouveau.  
- Tu es déjà monté sur une moto ? Interrogea le dragon cherchant à attirer son attention.  
- Non, jamais. Je dois avouer que je ne m'y suis jamais intéressé ! Expliqua Duo en s'approchant lentement de l'engin et de son pilot.  
- Si tu aimes la vitesse, tu aimeras la moto, enchaîna Wufei. Monte !  
- Ok ! Mais reste cool, le temps que je m'y habitue."

Duo monta derrière le chinois. Il testa un peu les différents maintiens qui étaient à sa disposition. Mais au bout de 10 minutes d'essai le dragon finit par trancher pour lui et mit les bras du passager autour de sa taille.

Wufei mit sa clé pour allumer ses phares et démarra sa moto. Lorsqu'il commença à rouler, Duo resserra instinctivement ses bras autour du pilot pour ne pas tomber en arrière.  
Wufei fit faire le tour de la ville au nouveau qui en profita pour repérer certains endroits et magasins intéressants.

Au bout d'une heure d'acclimatation à la moto, Wufei commença à roule plus vite. Ce qui fit la joie du natté. Celui-ci criait au pilot d'aller encore plus vite et riait. Le chinois finit par s'arrêter devant son immeuble. Une fois, les deux ados descendu de l'engin, il prit la main de son passager et commença à l'attirer vers l'immeuble.

- "Attend ! S'écria soudain Duo, prit d'une peur apparente.  
- Je devrai rentrer sinon Trowa va s'inquiéter. Finit-il par dire après un court silence.  
- Trowa ou toi ? Demanda doucement le dragon.  
- De quoi ?  
- Trowa s'inquiète ou c'est toi qu'il l'est ? Redemanda le motard.  
- Franchement ? Fit Duo en regardant l'asiatique acquiescer de la tête.  
- Et bien, les deux. Répondit-il avec un petit sourire timide. Je n'ai pas dit vraiment où j'allai et je n'ai pas de téléphone pour prévenir alors…  
- Tu peux l'appeler de chez moi. Fit le chinois en l'attirant encore vers son appartement.  
- Non ! Je préfère plutôt rentrer.  
- Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais. Répondit doucement Wufei en lâchant la main du natté.  
- Je sais ! Dit vivement le nouveau.  
-Alors pourquoi as-tu peur de moi ? Demanda-t-il brusquement. Je ne te demande pas de rester toute la nuit. Je veux juste qu'on se connaisse un peu plus.  
- Mais…  
- Je ne vais pas nier que tu me plais mais je ne te ferai pas de mal. Coupa Wufei.  
- Je veux bien te croire mais je dois quand même rentrer."

Duo commença à partir en direction de chez Karl à pieds quand l'asiatique lui attrapa le bras.

- "Je peux te ramener si tu veux ? Proposa-t-il.  
- D'accord ! Accepta vivement Duo, un grand sourire aux lèvres."

Ils allèrent donc à moto à l'immeuble de Karl. Une fois arrivés là-bas, Duo descendit de la moto et rendit le casque à Wufei.

- "On se voit lundi. Dit alors Duo."

Wufei le voyant s'éloigner, lui attrapa le bras et l'attira brusquement vers lui. Le natté tomba alors dans les bras du motard. Celui-ci en profita pour soulever doucement le visage angélique du châtain vers le sien et l'embrassa tendrement. Un baiser chaste. Juste lèvres contre lèvres. Mais, quand Duo passa ses bras autour du cou de son petit ami, celui-ci demanda du bout de sa langue l'accès à celle du natté. S'en suivit alors un ballet de passion et de tendresse dans un baiser qui embrasait les sens des deux ados. Wufei rompit le baiser pour sourire tendrement à son nouveau petit ami.

- "A lundi ou plus tôt si tu veux !"

Il prit un stylo et le bras de Duo et y écrivit son numéro.

- "Appelle-moi si tu veux sortir, ok ?  
- ok. Bye. Fut Duo en regardant tendrement son bras.  
- Bye."

Wufei lui donna un petit baiser d'au revoir puis il partit après avoir mis son casque.  
Duo rentra alors dans l'appartement qu'il trouva vide, sans un mot.

Trowa et Karl avaient cherchés quasiment toute la soirée sans aucun résultat. Ils finirent donc par rentrer à l'appart et décidaient que Karl préviendrait ses collègues de la disparition s'ils ne retrouvaient pas Duo d'ici le lendemain matin. 

Les deux amants repartir donc chez eux. Trowa espérait vraiment que Duo soit rentré au bien qu'il ait appelé et laissé un message sur le répondeur. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'appartement rien ne semblait indiquer le retour du cadet. Trowa sentait une forte angoisse, une boule au milieu de l'estomac qui l'empêchait de dire quoi que ce soit et même de bouger. Soudain des larmes coulèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et s'écroula ensuite à terre en sanglots.  
Karl en entendant un bruit de chute se précipita vers son amant. En effet, pendant que le brun était rester dans l'entrée, le policier avait commencé à inspecter l'appart pour un quelconque signe de passage. Une fois auprès de son ami, il s'accroupit et le prit dans ses bras afin de le réconforter.

- "Je l'ai perdu ! Il l'a trouvé ! Je ne le verrai plus jamais !" Répétait inlassablement le jeune homme en pleure.

Il était anéanti. Karl avait beau lui dire qu'il le retrouverait, que tout irait bien, mais pour l'adolescent, son frère était aux mains des dragons voire pire aux mains de son père. Quand une petite voix surgit du cagibi, Trowa et Karl se figèrent.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda tranquillement Duo.  
-Tro !! Cria-t-il en voyant son frère en pleure par terre.  
- ESPECE DE CRETIN ABRUTI IDIOT ! Cria alors l'aîné des frères en sautant sur son cadet. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit de partir comme ça, sans nous dire où tu étais ! Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi !  
- Je vais bien ! Je suis allé à la salle de jeu du centre commercial et je suis rentré.  
- MENTEUR !! Trowa commençait à secouer son frère dans tous les sens ? On y est allé et tu n'y étais pas !  
- Tro arrête ! Tu me fais mal !"

Duo commençait à avoir des marques rouges sur les bras à cause de la poigne de son aîné.

- "Lâche moi ! Ordonna-t-il.  
- Trowa ! Lâche-le ! Intervint Karl en l'attrapant par la taille afin de l'éloigner du châtain.  
- Mais Karl ! Il doit…  
- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu lui feras comprendre le danger q'il court.  
- Quel danger ? De quoi parlez-vous tous les deux ?  
- Allons nous assoire." Dit Karl en tenant Trowa et poussant le petit de son autre bras.

Une fois arrivés dans le salon, Trowa s'assit dans le canapé à côté du policier. Duo lui préféra prendre place dans un fauteuil perpendiculaire au canapé.

- "Où étais-tu ? Demanda calmement le maître des lieux.  
- Dans la salle de jeux du centre commercial. Si tu as…  
- Tu y étais jusqu'à quelle heure ? Coupa l'aîné.  
- J'en sais rien ! Je n'ai pas pointé à l'entrée ! Ca rime à quoi…  
- Y as-tu rencontré quelqu'un ? Demanda à nouveau Karl.  
- En quoi ça vous regarde ?! S'écria le natté.  
- Etait-ce un des dragons ou bien Zechs ? Reprit Karl patiemment.  
- Pourquoi ? Demanda froidement Duo.  
- Répond ! Ordonna son frère.  
- J'étais avec mon petit ami. Ca vous va comme réponse ? Lança-t-il en colère.  
- Qui est-ce ? Quel est son nom ?"

La lutte entre les deux Bloom reprit, l'un voulant tout savoir et l'autre voulant éviter les ennuis.  
Duo savait très bien que s'il donnait le nom de Chang Wufei, lui se prendrait un savon et Chang se retrouverait à l'hôpital. Il savait qu'il était préférable de ne jamais voir les colères de son frère. Trowa était doté d'une telle force à ces moments là, qu'il serait capable de tuer celui qui l'a offensé.

- "Alors ? Reprit le brun.  
- Alors quoi ? Répliqua le cadet.  
- Qui est-ce ?  
- Quelqu'un.  
- Duo ! Gronda Trowa.  
- Que veux-tu que je te dise !? Est-ce que tu m'as prévenu quand tu sortais avec Karl ? Non ! Alors pourquoi devrais-je te le dire ?  
- Je suis ton grand frère et je suis persuadé qu'un dragon t'a abordé et dragué ! Alors dit moi lequel est-ce !  
- Je crois que tu as déjà ton opinion, non ?  
- C'est Heero !  
- Ce que tu peux être lourd. Tu crois vraiment que je serais sorti avec lui après ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ne soit pas stupide et puis pourquoi vous leur en voulez autant ? Ils n'ont rien fait de mal à ce que je sache !"

Duo était du calme effrayant, aucun des deux ne l'avait vu aussi sérieux et mâture.

- "La raison pour laquelle on agit comme ça, reprit Karl, c'est qu'un grand maître du banditisme mourrant à clamer partout chez les malfrats que celui qui sera capable de voler ce qu'il y a dans son coffre personnel lui succèdera. C'est une très grosse affaire qui attire tout le monde même les ripoux. Les dragons ne font pas exception ! Alors…  
- Où vas-tu ? Demanda soudain Trowa en voyant son petit frère se lever et aller en direction de la porte d'entrée.  
- Vérifier quelque chose." Marmonna Duo méchamment.

Aucun des deux autres n'a tenté de le rattraper ou de l'en empêcher. Duo a donc filé dans les rues en direction du quartier où vivent les dragons. Il était à la fois en colère et triste. En colère à cause du doute qui s'insinuait de plus en plus en lui « Et s'il en avait profiter pour essayer de me faire voler le coffre ? Non non, il n'est pas comme ça ! Oui, il m'aime, peut-être pas d'un amour fou mais je lui plais beaucoup. Sinon pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? » En proie à ses pensées, Duo ne s'aperçut qu'au dernier moment qu'il était devant la porte de l'appartement de son peut-être ex petit ami. Il frappa et attendit quelque instant.

- "J'arrive ! Cria une voix derrière la porte."

Quatre ouvrit alors la porte, surpris de voir son camarade de classe.

- "Qu'est-ce…  
- Où est Wufei ? Demanda brusquement le natté sans même laisser le blond parler.  
- Je suis là ! Au salon." Répondit une voix grave provenant de l'intérieur.

Duo écarta Quatre et l'enferma dehors. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit dans le salon une dizaine de personnes, dont le chinois assis tranquillement dans le canapé.

- "Tout le monde dehors !" Gronda Duo, le visage fermé.

Personne ne semblait faire attention aux paroles du châtain. Voyant le visage sérieux et les traits tirés de son ami, le chef du gang mis ses camarades dehors d'un simple mouvement de tête.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il posément une fois que tous étaient sortis.  
- Pourquoi tu sors avec moi ? Lança Duo.  
- Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-il.  
- Oui !  
- Tu me plais, je te trouve sympa et intéressant.  
- Intéressant dans quel sens ?  
- Comment ça « dans quel sens » ?"

Wufei sentait qu'il valait mieux faire attention maintenant. Il se doutait que Duo avait parlé avec le flic.

- "Dans quel sens intéressant ? …parce que je suis quelqu'un qui ne se dévoile pas complètement ou bien intéressant parce que je sais ouvrir n'importe quel coffre ?  
- Rien de tout ça Duo, répondit le chinois. Viens t'assoire."

Il tapota la place à côté de lui mais voyant que son invité n'avait pas l'intention de se rapprocher de lui, il se leva et alla le chercher par le bras et l'emmena s'assoire prêt de lui.

- "Je te trouve intéressant parce que des gens comme toi je n'en vois pas tous les jours. Laisse-moi finir, dit-il alors que le natté se préparait à répliquer quelque chose.  
- Je trouve intéressant ton humour, le lien qui t'uni avec ton frère et surtout cette capacité à réussir à me battre sur mon propre terrain.  
- Mouais. Fit simplement Duo en faisant la grimace.  
- Ca n'a pas l'air de te convaincre. Tu sais, si tu n'es pas sûr de toi dans tes choix, on peut rompre, même si des relations de 4 heures j'en ai eu peu. Fit-il avec un petit souri contrit.  
- Moi, j'en ai eu une de deux heures environ" dit sauvagement Duo pour voir la réaction de Wufei.

Juste pour voir si ça lui ferait mal.

- "Comment ça deux heures ? Et quand ? Il y a longtemps j'espère !?  
- Non pas très longtemps, une semaine environ.  
- Quoi ! Le chinois s'était levé très vite et affichait une colère évidente.  
- Avec qui ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Heero Yuy.  
- Bon ça n'a pas duré longtemps…  
- Juste le temps d'une baise. Lança Duo pour énerver encore plus le dragon.  
- Tu as…avec Heero ?  
- Oui.  
- Une fois c'est tout, hein ?  
- Oui, une seule fois.  
- Bien.  
- Comment ça « bien » ? S'offusqua Duo.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de le tuer puisque apparemment il n'est pas un rival très persistant.  
- Heu…non."

Le natté était à la fois surpris et content. Surpris par le fait que Chang ne trouvait pas Heero persistant, et content parce que s'il s'était accroché à lui, alors Chang se serait battu contre lui. Cette dernière phrase fini par le convaincre.

- "Tu ne te sers pas de moi pour obtenir le contrôle qu'avait ce mafioso ? Demanda pour confirmation le châtain.  
- Non. Tu sais, les flics nous prennent pour des voyous mais tout ce qu'on veut c'est être tranquille. Que la ville soit plus calme. Tient ! Tu es venu comment ?  
- A pieds, répondit Duo, un peu prit au dépourvu.  
- Et bien tu as eu de la chance. Mes gars venaient juste de revenir et sur le chemin, ils ont rencontré des skinheads qui s'en prenaient au passage. Ce que je veux dire, Duo, c'est que si tu étais passé plus tôt alors ils s'en seraient pris à toi !  
- ah !  
- Tu es rassuré maintenant. Nous n'essayons pas de nous emparer de la ville, mais plutôt de la libérer de la racaille qui traîne. Mais à propos de ce Mike ?  
- C'est un ami, c'est tout. Il est sympa, je m'entends bien avec lui.  
- Tant mieux. Mais fais attention, Réléna qui est sa cousine fait partie des Osies, elle peut très bien ce servir de lui.  
- D'accord. Heu…je devrai…"

Wufei s'était tourné vers le natté et avait capturé ses lèvres dans un simple effleurement.

- "Reste encore un peu. Dit-il, tout en continuant des baisers furtifs.  
- Pas longtemps alors." Répondit Duo en se laissant allongé sur le canapé.

Wufei ne dit rien d'autre et donna un baiser plein de passion et d'envie ou les langues luttaient pour le pouvoir. Chang finit pas l'emporter et explora chaque recoins de cette antre qui n'appartenait plus qu'à lui. Les baisers se succédaient rapidement. Le chinois laissa, au bout d'un moment, ses mains errées sur le corps détendu et offert sous lui. Pendant que sa bouche et sa langue descendaient vers le cou du natté, ses mains avaient trouvées la peau du ventre de Duo et commençaient à lever son T-shirt.

- "Attend ! Chang, s'il te plait ! Dit douloureusement Duo, haletant.  
- Ca ne te plait pas ? Le dragon continuait encore l'exploration du torse de son petit ami.  
- Oh si ! Mais je dois rentrer ! Dit précipitamment le natté en sentant son amant s'attaquer à son jeans.  
- Déjà ? Demanda Wufei en s'arrêtant et se relevant à hauteur du visage de Duo.  
- Oui.  
- Alors je te raccompagne."

Le châtain fut soulagé que son ami le laisse partir facilement, car q'il avait continué ses caresses, Duo n'aurait pas pu lui dire non.  
Ce fut donc à moto que Wufei ramena son petit ami chez lui.

**A SUIVRE**

****

Bye Fèn !!


End file.
